Distance
by Anukis-san
Summary: Yami stays, rather than going to the afterlife. He and Yugi part ways for college. Yugi feels as if he has lost a part of himself as Yami stops contact with Yugi. After five long years, Yami is a successful archaeologist. One of his exhibits is traveling to Japan and he's invited Grandpa and Yugi to be a part of it. (Full summary inside) BOYXBOY
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yami stays, rather than going to the afterlife. He and Yugi part ways for college. Yugi feels as if he has lost a part of himself as Yami stops contact with Yugi. After five long years, Yami is a successful archaeologist. One of his exhibits is traveling to Japan and he's invited Grandpa and Yugi to be a part of it. How will Yugi feel seeing his friend after so many years of silence? When Yami returns, can they rebuild their friendship when Yugi wants to be more than just friends?

Does this count as puzzleshipping if there isn't a puzzle anymore? This and more unanswered questions dead ahead, captain!

I promise this gets happier as it goes along.

Please enjoy "Distance"

Chapter One: Gone

XXXXXXX

Yugi was kneeling on the floor. Tears streaming down his face. He believed that Yami was gone forever as he played his last card and their duel which had been destined by fate finally ended. But now, looking up, he was staring into familiar eyes, so similar to his own but with a hue of crimson.

"You're… you're still here?" Yugi blinked away tears as his Yami, his partner... Atem, stood in front of him.

"Yes. I still have business here." Yami smiled at his friend and clasped the shorter boy's shoulder.

Yugi's heart did a little flip of joy. He hadn't been ready to say goodbye. There was an ache that was subsiding with every breath Yugi took. As the moments passed and Yugi stared into his other self's eyes, his mind grew lighter.

Yami would stay.

They wouldn't have to be separated. The others had surrounded them now. Jou asking one hundred questions a second. Anzu crying with joy. Yugi wondered if this meant Yami would still be confined to the puzzle but it appeared Yami had learned a few things in the couple minutes he had gone through the blinding light after their duel. Yami was no longer confined. He had his own body. Yugi could spot the differences immediately but he was sure the others wouldn't pick up on them as quickly. Their eyes for one, or the slight difference in their hairstyle, even their jaw bone structure and cheek bones. It was a whole new experience seeing Yami in his own true body, not just a projection. Yami's skin remained pale, similar to Yugi's but even there, just a slightly darker shade than his own. Yami confirmed that the millennium items were gone, buried deep in the earth. Yugi was relieved to realize that his life would go on with his best friend still by his side… or so he had thought.

Seto had managed to acquire a forged birth certificate, and produced fake school transcripts for the Pharaoh and, together, Yugi and Yami graduated from Domino high school, with Yami passing as a cousin of Yugi's from northern Japan. Yugi had decided to stay in the area and work with Kaiba Corp as a game designer and Kaiba agreeing he could work while going to college. Yugi's dream was still to create his own games under his own company, but Kaiba Corp was a good start. Especially with all the changes that Seto had been making for the better. Yami however apparently had very different plans than what Domino could offer. It was a quiet afternoon just a few days after their high school graduation when Yami sat down Grandpa and Yugi at the dinner table to discuss his own college plans. Yugi could tell that Yami was nervous to say anything at all.

"I've decided to go to the University of Cairo."

Yugi's heart dropped into his stomach and he couldn't help his reaction as he cried out.

"You mean… Cairo, Egypt?!"

It made complete sense that Yami wouldn't stay in Japan, but Yugi felt the familiar sting of being left behind as he watched his look-alike from across the table.

"Obviously they would have an excellent Egyptology and anthropology program." Nodded Grandpa, "I think it's a wonderful idea, my boy! You'll make an excellent archeologist."

Yugi clenched his fists on his lap at the news until his palms stung from his nails digging into them. Why so far away? Wasn't there some program in Japan he could go to? Yami didn't seem to be picking up on Yugi's frustrations.

It was different, not sharing their mind link. Still, Yugi would have thought after all that time sharing one mind that even after their connection was broken Yami would have known how this made Yugi feel. And it wasn't to say that Yami wasn't attentive most of the time… but occasionally it felt as though Yami was ignoring Yugi's reactions. Yugi remained silent as Yami explained about the college and program he had picked and how he felt called to return to Egypt to study.

"I understand my past more than ever, but I'd like to use my knowledge to help grow the Egyptology field, with some restraint obviously." Yami smiled.

It was the beginning of Yugi's countdown.

His countdown to being alone.

XXXXX

A few mornings after Yami's announcement about college, Yugi had been helping Grandpa in the shop. He had spent all morning helping stock the shop for the day. Keeping busy was all he could do to keep his mind off of Yami's decision to leave them. When Yugi was done he headed back into the house and saw Yami heading into the kitchen. He followed Yami.

"Good morning!" Yugi said, trying his best to be cheery and ignoring the gloom in his mind from Yami's imminent departure.

Yami's crimson eyes slid over from where they had been taking in the pantry items to look quickly at Yugi, "Hey."

The eyes went back to the pantry. Yugi frowned, reaching out and attempting to ask Yami what was wrong. With a frown at the lack of connection, Yugi had to remind himself that Yami couldn't hear or feel his thoughts any longer. Lately it had seemed like Yami didn't seem to want to talk to Yugi, he barely even made eye contact with the slightly shorter boy. It made starting conversations that much harder. Yugi tried not to let it bother him.

"Um, the gang was thinking about going to the park today, play Frisbee, or something, since it's supposed to be such a nice day. You're welcome to come along, obviously, if you'd want to go with us?" Yugi felt intimidated just having to verbally ask.

Yami looked over at Yugi, taking in the expression on his face. Yugi felt even more uncomfortable with the full force of Yami's gaze on him. Had Yami's gaze always been so… intense? Yugi gulped and looked down at his toes before he began to ramble.

"I mean, you don't have to. I know you're probably enjoying having your own body and being able to do whatever you want so if you don't want to spend time with us that's totally fine we just-"

Yugi's verbal stream was cut off by the sound of the pantry closing. Yugi looked up.

"I'd like that." Yami said softly.

There was a small smile on Yami's lips. Yugi felt his cheeks heat up just a bit at the sight and smiled back. The sight of Yami smiling made Yugi's brain go a little foggy. He chalked it up to still adjusting to having his other self in his own body.

"Oh... good. Cool. We were meeting up around 10 this morning?"

Yami nodded.

'Smooth.' Yugi thought to himself.

Yugi had rushed a bit to shower but was ready and bounding down the stairs by the time ten arrived. Yami was in the living room waiting for him. Yugi's hair was still slightly damp from his shower. As he made his way towards Yami, stopping briefly when Yami didn't make a move to head out the door just yet. Yugi noticed that Yami was eyeing his damp locks, a small frown playing at his lips.

"W-what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Yami continued to frown at the shorter boys hair. Yugi felt his breathing stop and his heart sped up as Yami's hand reached up over his shoulder to gently feel one of the damp strands.

"Your hair is still wet." He said simply.

There were alarm bells going off in Yugi's head and a shiver threatening to run down Yugi's spine where Yami's fingers were softly twirling a piece of hair. Yugi was sure his face was the same color as a tomato. It was only the second time Yugi had been able to physically feel his other self. It was a foreign but welcomed sensation and Yugi was less and less sure about how Yami was feeling now that they didn't have their mingled thoughts. Simultaneously, he was less and less sure about his own feelings towards the Pharaoh. There was something there. He guessed it had always been there, but he had never given it a second thought… but now?

"...Well, yeah, I toweled it dry as best as I could." Yugi said defiantly, trying to not overreact about their proximity.

"Hm." Yami's hand dropped back to his side.

The taller of the two headed towards the door, Yugi's feet stuttered a bit trying to catch up to his Yami. His thoughts swirling.

Confusion being the main emotion in his head.

As they exited the door, the morning air hit Yugi's neck and he shivered slightly. Yami looked over, seeing the goosebumps raised on Yugi's skin.

"You should have brought a jacket, aibou."

Yugi grinned, his face still tinged with a blush. It was the first time Yami had called him aibou since having separate bodies. He relished in the moments he had with Yami. It was becoming more and more rare for him to feel like nothing had changed. Like they were still together somehow.

"I'll be fine mou hitori no boku."

The day at the park hadn't been memorable. The only part that stuck out in Yugi's mind when he thought back to that day was that day was that it was the last time Yami had called Yugi aibou.

XXXXX

A few weeks after that, it was the middle of the night. Grandpa had put the spare futon in Yugi's room for Yami as there was no other acceptable space in the house. A week before Yami was supposed to leave for Egypt, Yugi woke suddenly in the night. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he checked his alarm clock to see it was around 2 in the morning. Yugi was about to turn over to go back to sleep when he noticed that Yami was not on his futon the floor. As Yugi looked around, wondering where his other self had gone, he noticed the skylight door in his room was cracked ever so slightly. He climbed out of bed and went over to the skylight. He didn't have to open it to see the Pharaoh. Yami was sitting just a few feet from the opening, examining the stars, a distant look on his face. Yugi knew this look he thought. It was the same look he gave when he was weighing two options in a very serious duel. Yugi wondered what Yami could possibly be considering in the middle of the night like this. Just before Yugi was able to leave, Yami suddenly turned to look at Yugi. The look on Yami's face was filled with sorrow. Yugi's breath hitched as he stared at his other self sitting on the roof. Having been caught, Yugi slowly opened the skylight door.

"I-Is everything alright?"

Yugi felt a little silly even asking the question as he pulled himself half way through the opening. It was plainly obvious that things were definitely not alright.

Yami frowned slightly and looked back to the stars, "I… don't know. Honestly."

Yugi didn't know what to say, wanting to just be silent and let Yami say whatever was on his mind without Yugi pressuring him into it. But after a few minutes without either boy saying a word, Yugi found himself chewing on his bottom lip. Did he ask if he could help? Did he just walk away? He had an urge to sit next to Yami, to reach out... to hold his hand. But, how would Yami respond?

"Could I… I mean… is there anything-" Yugi's hand was reaching to Yami.

"No Yugi, thank you."

Yami's response came without him even looking over to Yugi. The cold rejection stung and caught Yugi off guard. Yugi's hand pulled back.

"Oh, uh… well, g-goodnight then."

He felt his arms shaking as he lowered himself back into the room. Defeated and saddened, he crawled back into his bed. Tears pricked his eyes. His mind buzzing despite how incredibly quiet it was inside and outside of his head now. His mind flashed back to not that long ago when Yami had still been a part of the puzzle.

When Yami's hands had tried to hold Yugi's but couldn't… it really wasn't that long ago but it had been burned into Yugi's memories.

'But I, I want to be with you forever. Even if I never get my memories back.'

'Me too. Forever. I'll give you all of my memories.'

Yugi pressed his face into his pillow. Had it all just been a lie? Or, maybe now, with his own memories back, Yami just didn't need him anymore. Or… maybe Yami just didn't want anymore memories with Yugi in them.

XXXXX

The countdown continued in Yugi's mind. He knew it wouldn't have been like being separated by death, but the thought of being separated in any way from his other self was still enough to cause Yugi grief. The more Yugi thought about it, ever since losing the link through the puzzle, something was definitely different about Yami. The way the Pharaoh had been acting, distant and almost coldly, it made Yugi wonder if he had done something that could have upset Yami.

Yugi had begun to wonder if maybe Yami had resented all the time he'd been trapped within Yugi's body. Slowly, heart ache set in. Yugi noticed the little things. Yugi and the others were soaking up the last days of summer, but the few times when Yami would accept the invitation to go out with them at all, he'd end up leaving early. Yugi had fought with thoughts in his head all summer. Were they not good enough for him? With Yami's memories back, did he think that Yugi and his friends were boring... or too young... or just not who he wanted to spend time with? Did Yami have regrets for staying? Yugi began to think that Yami was counting down the days until he could get away from Domino rather than dreading it like Yugi had been.

The day Yami left, Yugi could hardly say a proper goodbye.

Jou, Honda, and Anzu had all come to see off the Pharaoh along with Yugi and his grandpa. Jou and Honda locked Yami in an embrace with exaggerated tears and threatening him to stay in touch and visit often. Anzu obviously was upset but happy for the Pharaoh. She herself would be leaving for New York just a few days later. Yami had laughed and smiled easily with them, saying his goodbyes. When it came time for Yugi to say his goodbyes to Yami, Yugi found that the words he had wanted to say had stuck in his throat. Yugi opted to say nothing at all. Staring at the airport floor instead.

"Take care of yourself." Yami said softly.

Yugi nodded, but couldn't bring himself to look the Pharaoh in his eyes. When Yami turned away, Yugi looked up. He wanted to call out. He wanted to stop him. But instead, he stood there quietly and watched his other half's back. He stared until the black leather jacket was lost in the crowded airport and Yugi wondered what he had done to deserve this abandonment.

The months after Yami's departure were bad to say the least. Jou had made sure to visit Yugi regularly. Grandpa would force Yugi to help out in the shop if he thought Yugi was staying locked in his room for too long.

To try and get his mind off the gaping hole in his heart, Yugi had asked Kaiba if he could start working earlier than they had previously agreed on and was given the customary 'do what you want, what do I care' response. Yugi threw himself into work and school. He didn't want to waste an opportunity to work for one of the biggest names in gaming technology although his dream was still to become his own independent game designer. Kaiba had assigned Yugi to lead on several projects including designing games for Kaiba Land. Industrial Illusions had merged with Kaiba Corp after Pegasus' death which had been beneficial for both companies. The tasks helped keep Yugi's mind off of his loneliness.

Once his classes began he was able to keep busy enough to almost feel normal.

He joined a dueling club after much convincing from Jou. Jou had also gone to Domino University so he was able to have a friend around. Jou stayed around often except on the occasional weekend that he would go to visit his sister, Serenity. Honda, Jou, and Yugi would get together regularly for game nights. Mokuba even joined them sometimes trailed by an unimpressed Seto who would come under the pretense of having to watch out for his impressionable younger brother. Yugi could tell that Seto, underneath the cold exterior, enjoyed having an occasional break. During the first year that they were apart, Yugi would try to call and text but the responses from Yami were limited. He never answered the phone. The excuses came next.

'Bad service.'

'Sorry. Too busy right now.'

'Classes are hectic.'

Yami clearly just didn't want to share his time with Yugi any longer. Yami would still call and speak to Grandpa, the two would talk for about ten minutes every other week either about Egypt or the dig site Yami was at or the things they had learned. Yugi would quickly leave the house when Yami called. The memories in the house were bad enough without the reminders that Yami was only a phone call away. Yugi eventually grew sick of it. He moved out of his Grandpa's house mainly to avoid over hearing the phone calls that Grandpa was having. It lessened the pain only slightly because at least at his own place, Yugi didn't have a biweekly reminder that the voice he was longing to hear was just feet away.

Yugi wasn't exactly proud of some of the ways he reacted to Yami's absence. Jou had blessedly stopped Yugi from sending a particularly vicious text to the Pharaoh after a night of drinking between the boys. Yugi couldn't exactly remember what he had typed out, but Jou assured him the next day that he would have regretted sending it.

Time went by.

Yugi believed he had gotten over it. The abandonment. The loneliness. The broken promise that had been made on the puzzle all those years ago. After a few hours of tears, Yugi had made up his mind.

'He said forever but… If he doesn't want anything to do with me then… I'll just leave him alone.' Yugi thought bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

They say that distance makes the heart grow fonder… Yugi wasn't entirely sure that that was a true statement.

During the five years after Yami left, and the four years after Yugi stopped initiating the contact, Yami never once bothered to reach out to Yugi. Jou eventually stopped asking Yugi if he had spoken with Yami or if there was any news on how Yami's work was going in Egypt. Yugi's graduation from Domino University came and went. Yugi didn't ask Grandpa if Yami would come to see him walk across the stage that day. He knew that Yami wouldn't be there. Yugi had worked tirelessly on a new game with Kaiba Corp and when it launched, there was no congratulatory phone call. Even though Yugi had not expected an invitation, it still stung when Yami didn't invite Yugi to celebrate Yami's graduation.

Yugi knew that Yami had been working on a large project in Egypt with the Ishtar family. Isis had been working with the Cairo Museum and had helped Grandpa get Yami settled in Egypt. Yugi made a point not to ask questions about what Yami was up to. It was always too painful to hear. But Grandpa would very rarely bring up certain things that Isis or Yami were doing so Yugi wasn't always been totally in the dark. They had been finishing up dinner one night when Grandpa brought him up.

"Isis-san called the other day, she says that she and Yami finished up a very big project." Grandpa said watching Yugi closely.

Yugi had been idly moving around a piece of leftover food on his place and flinched when Grandpa said Yami's name.

This reaction was one that Grandpa didn't miss.

"You should call him." Grandpa softly encouraged.

Yugi stopped prodding his food and laughed bitterly, "You know it's been five years since he left? And he hasn't called me once. It's been four years since I stopped bothering to try and get him to even communicate with me. He never contacts me. I'm not going to force myself on him or something. He's clearly moved on."

Grandpa frowned at the uncharacteristic bitterness in Yugi's tone, "Yugi, I know you feel like he abandoned you but…"

Yugi stood up quickly from the table, stopping anything else that Grandpa was going to say about the situation. Yugi picked up his plate. He felt an anger rise up in his chest. He just wasn't ready for this conversation, no matter how much time had passed. Yugi would rather appear rude by running off over giving into the urge to start shouting at his Grandpa.

"Thanks for dinner, Grandpa, I'm going to go home now."

Solomon sighed and closed his eyes, "Be safe going home, Yugi. I love you."

"Love you too gramps," Yugi deposited his dirty dish in the sink, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Yugi did truly love his Grandpa, after all, Yugi's Grandpa had been the one to raise Yugi. Yugi's mom rarely was around and he didn't know his dad. But Grandpa would just never understand the bond that had been broken. The severity of the pain that Yugi lived with daily.

As Yugi left he felt tears forming in his eyes and cursed to himself. How could he still have tears after all his time? He didn't need Yami. Not anymore. Not for years now. He thought about his other friends briefly. Jou worked for the Industrial Illusions sector of Kaiba Corp as a sponsored duelist. Honda was working full time at the gym as a personal trainer during the day and part time at night as a bartender, completely determined to stay out of his Dad's factory. Ryou had gone to England for school but returned to Japan with the British Embassy, his dual citizenship had come in handy and he often times would visit with his old friends when he was in Japan. Anzu did try to call or visit when she was able to, but she had been busy with her career in New York as a dancer.

Yugi had a hard time making new friends even at work and in college after Yami had left. There was always a space in his life that no one could fill. At least one good thing had come from Yami leaving. Yugi had come to terms with being bi sexual.

He had fought with his feelings for a long time, but finally conceded that there had been more to the feelings he had for Yami than just a brotherly friendship. He tried to date other people early in college thinking that maybe if he was in a relationship he would be able to forget about Yami, even just for a moment. He met a really nice guy in one of his design classes but despite everything, Yugi's thoughts always drifted back to the Pharaoh. Yugi called it off after a month.

Yugi gave up the dating scene for a while after that even though he'd get an offer every so often from men and women alike. A few times, Yugi had debated saying yes to the offers, but when he thought about it, the only reason he could think of to say yes was out of spite towards Yami. To be able to say 'look, you left me, but I'm fine.' Yugi couldn't do that to someone else. Use them like that. It made him feel guilty that he even considered doing something like that just out of some petty non-revenge towards Yami.

After all, Yami was never really his to begin with. Yugi may have decided that his feeling towards Yami had been more than friends, but that didn't mean that Yami had felt the same way about Yugi or that he would ever.

Yugi sighed. The autumn night air was cold. He had hoped the five minute walk to his apartment from his grandpa's house would help to clear his mind but his thoughts were still muddled when he got to the front of the building. Using his key card to enter his apartment building, he decided to take the stairs. When he reached the fifth floor, he walked to his door, unlocked it, and entered the apartment. It was cozy. There were a lot of greens, browns, and blues. A figure moved in the dark apartment. His cat, Ramses, let out a chrippy meow and gazed up at Yugi with his bright yellow eyes, running over to him from where he had been napping and wound himself around his master's feet.

Ramses had shown up outside the apartment building Yugi lived in shortly after Yugi moved in. Yugi had asked around the building and nearby houses but no one claimed him. The poor thing was homeless and had seemed to take a liking to Yugi, so it was settled. Yugi had never had a pet before but having the feline's company was a blessing.

"Hey kitty cat," Yugi said picking up the grey and black fur ball and giving him a nuzzle, "let's feed you."

Yugi lightly kicked the door shut with his foot. He walked to the area where he kept the cat food, cuddling Ramses. Ramses' purring became considerably louder the closer Yugi got to the cat food. Setting the cat on the counter, Yugi began to open a can of wet cat food. As he was doing so, his phone began to go off in his pocket.

Yugi wondered who could be calling him now. He came to a quick conclusion that he must have forgotten something at his grandpa's house, especially since he had left in such a hurry.

Without looking at his phone, he slid his finger across the screen to answer and cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear, continuing his attempts to prepare Ramses' dinner. At the last second Yugi chose to answer in a formal manner incase the call had been work rather than his Grandpa.

"Yugi speaking."

There was a pause. No response.

"Hello?" Yugi said again.

"...Hi Yugi."

The can in Yugi's hand dropped. Ramses let out a meow and jumped down to begin eating from the can.

"Ah... ah, wait, no! Ramses! Stop! You'll cut your tongue on the can!" Yugi yelled dropping the phone onto the counter and shooing the cat from the half-opened can.

Ramses yowled at Yugi in protest.

He felt his hands trembling as he finished pulling back the can lid and used a spoon to scoop out the cat food onto a plate. Yugi put the plate in front of Ramses who purred appreciatively and began his feast. His eyes made their was to stare at his phone, sitting innocently on the countertop. A name still glowing on the screen.

Mou Hitori no Boku

Yugi had never changed the name in his phone since adding Yami's contact information. He had almost forgotten that he'd used that name. Yugi took a deep breath and reached back out to the phone, hands still shaking. He put the phone next to his ear. It was quiet for a few seconds before he heard the voice again.

"Yugi? Are you there?"

The sound of Yami's voice on the other end sent chills down Yugi's spine.

"Um, yeah… I'm... I'm here." He said softly.

"It's good to hear your voice." Yami said.

Yugi could feel tears welling up in his eyes. What could he possibly be calling about after five years? What in Ra's name did he possibly have to say after the radio silence that had clearly been an end of their friendship.

The end of their bond.

"Why are you calling?" Yugi felt his throat start to betray him though he tried to make his voice sound indifferent if not cold.

The last thing Yugi wanted was for Yami to hear the emotion threatening to break through. His heart was pounding.

"I'm coming back to Japan." Yugi's breath hitched, "And... I wanted to see you."

Yugi froze. Was this some sort of sick cruel joke? It had to be.

"W-why? Why are you coming back?" Yugi asked when his mouth finally caught up with his brain.

"We're touring an Egyptian Artifact display." Yami explained, "Japan is going to be its first stop. I hoped that you and Grandpa might attend as my guests."

Grandpa. Yugi's brow furrowed.

"Did you already ask Grandpa about it?"

"I just got off the phone with him."

Yugi gritted his teeth, "Did he ask you to call me?"

There was a silence before Yami responded, "Yes. Does that matter?"

Yugi clenched his fist. He had to stop himself from throwing the phone across the room. Ramses had finished eating and was winding around Yugi's legs again. Yugi tried to calm down before he said something he regretted but there was a pressure rising out of his abdomen that made him feel like he was going to explode.

"Of course it matters." He said his neck beginning to feel hot, "I had stupidly thought that maybe you had just wanted to talk to me after five years of ignoring me but obviously I was wrong."

"Ignoring you-?"

"And on top of it all, I had believed like an absolute moron that maybe you were coming back to Japan maybe just to visit or see us-" me, he thought "-even just once, but no. You're coming back for an exhibit, to, what exactly? Rub it in our faces? Show how great you've been doing while simultaneously weeding out any sort of connection with every single one of the people from your past who helped you get to where you are now?"

Yugi felt it bubble up but it was too late, a sob escaped his lips. He felt like an idiot. He already regretted saying these things, but the word vomit didn't want to stop. Yugi felt actual bile in the back of his throat. Did Yami have even the slightest clue what he had done to him by leaving?

"Yugi-"

"And what now oh great pharaoh? We're just supposed to ignore that you cut us out of your life for nearly half a decade and welcome you back with open arms?"

"...I'm sorry."

"Is that supposed to make this better?"

Yugi tried to keep his voice down, but he wanted to scream at Yami. He wanted Yami to feel as angry as he was. He wanted Yami to be on the edge of hysterics like he was right now. He wanted to call him an idiot. He wanted to ask why Yami didn't love him. Why he left him...

"I didn't want to hurt you, Yugi. I didn't mean to. I thought that…" Yami stopped, Yugi didn't speak, Yami sighed and then finished, "I'd really rather explain this to you in person, if you'll let me?"

Yugi wiped the tears that had leaked out from his eyes off of his face, "What if I say no?"  
"Then... I'll leave you alone."

Just like that. No questions. No fight.

Because Yami didn't care.

Some friend he was. Yugi wanted to punch him in his stupid perfect face. He briefly hoped Yami had gotten fat and ugly since he'd seen the Egyptian last.

"Good. Then just leave me alone." Yugi said bitterly.

Yugi hung up the phone and broke into tears.

XXXXXXX

Yugi woke up to gentle sunlight filtering through his window blinds. His alarm clock read 8:05 AM. He hadn't called in to work. Maybe they'd let him work remotely today. Maybe he would just not get out of bed at all. He pulled the covers over his face. His eyes felt puffy. He had spent a good amount of the night crying. He wasn't even sure what time he finally drifted asleep. As he remembered the previous night's conversation he felt anger bubbling up again, laced with a profound sadness.

How could Yami call after all this time and act like it was just nothing? Like five years hadn't gone by? And then to ask Yugi to see him again so he could explain things as if he couldn't have done that by phone or text or sending a goddamn letter in the mail? Yugi felt like he would start to cry again, but his tears seemed to run dry. He drifted off to sleep again. When he woke, the alarm clock read 10:22 AM and there was a pounding at his front door. He had hoped whoever it was would go away. Then he heard the door opening.

"Yug'!" Jou's voice, "Where are ya?"

Yugi instantly regretted giving Jou a copy of his apartment key. He resorted to hiding under the covers, feeling like a child as he did so. But he couldn't have Jou see him like this. It was just too much and too soon to explain what had happened. He heard Jou's footsteps enter the bedroom.

"You better not be dead." Jou said as he prodded at Yugi's covered feet.

"I'm not." Came the muffled response.

"What's wrong Yugi? You didn't come into work and then wouldn't answer your phone-" Yugi had turned it off, "So I called your Grandpa and he said…"

Yugi suddenly felt the anger turn from Yami to Grandpa. Yugi threw the covers off of him, disturbing a sleeping Ramses who went bolting off the bed. Yugi sat up, staring daggers at Jou.

"And he said what exactly?" Yugi asked, eyebrows furrowed.  
Jou looked shocked. Not only was Yugi's attitude unexpected, but he also looked like hell.

Jou started his next sentence slowly, hands up in front of himself to show he wasn't trying to upset Yugi, "Well, he said you might need a friend right now…"

Yugi felt his lip tremble. He shouldn't have been so angry at his Grandpa, or Jou, but he desperately wanted-no, he needed someone to blame for all of this hurt he was feeling. He looked away from Jou and out the window. Ramses had forgiven Yugi for the sudden commotion and jumped back up on the bed to curl up in Yugi's lap. Yugi began petting Ramses as he felt the tears well up yet again.

"I don't know why he would say that." Yugi lied softly.

"Grandpa told me that he called." Jou explained.

Yugi didn't need to ask which 'he' Jou was referring to. Yugi bit his lip. The sound of Yami's voice and the words that were said were all still echoing in his head. Yugi desperately tried to keep the tears from falling.

"He acted like he didn't abandon us… didn't abandon me…" the tears fell now, and Yugi felt even more childlike. "He never bothered calling before. Why now?"

Jou sat on the end of the bed and leaned back on his hands, face up towards the ceiling.

"Look Yug', I couldn't possibly know exactly what you're feelin' since none of us ever shared what you and Yami shared but, maybe this whole thing, maybe he thought he was doing the right thing?" Jou asked.

Yugi's heart ached, "If the 'right thing' was cutting all of us out of his life then I don't know why he would be so flippantly coming back now. I tried Jou. You know I tried. I texted and he would just give these half-assed, non-responses. It was like pulling teeth just to have him say he was 'fine.' He just didn't want to talk to me. So he goes off and becomes some big shot archeologist because obviously he knows what he's doing with his actual memories from his time as a Pharaoh and he just wants to waltz back here like five years haven't gone by? What if… what if it's horrible?"

Neither spoke for a few moments.

Jou's face suddenly split into a grin as he looked over to Yugi, "But what if it's awesome?"

Yugi stared at his hands as they laid on Ramses, shaking his head. Nothing good could come from Yami's return.

Jou hopped up off the bed, "Don't be too long, I'm going to raid your fridge and make breakfast."

Yugi watched him leave the room. What if Jou was right and it was awesome? What if Yami returned and was sorry for leaving them. What if he wasn't? What if he left again? What would Yugi do about his feelings towards Yami? The roller coaster in his mind was raging on as Yugi clutched the covers and, with a small apology, pushed Ramses off of his lap. The cat gave a little meow of displeasure before he found a new spot at the end of the bed to curl up. Yugi reached over and turned on his phone. After it booted up, he saw notifications pop up that he had missed while it had been off.

Three missed calls from Grandpa, ten missed calls from Jou.

One text.

'I'm sorry'

It was the first text Yami had sent to Yugi since before he left for Egypt. Go figure. Yugi clenched his teeth and went out to help Jou. The smell of bacon and eggs had already started to fill the kitchen. Yugi felt his stomach grumble. If things didn't work out with competitive dueling, Yugi firmly believed that Jou could start a killer restaurant. Jou was kind enough not to bring up the Yami situation again while they ate. After breakfast, Jou hung around for a few extra moments to help clean up before heading towards the door.

"Alright, you know how to find me. I better see you at work tomorrow!" Jou said as he began to walk down the hallway.

Yugi leaned out the door, "I'll be there. And thanks, Jou!"

Jou didn't turn around but gave a wave over his shoulder as he headed down the stairwell.

Yugi turned back into his apartment and looked around. He knew he needed to apologize to his Grandpa but it was too soon. He decided that at least for now he'd let him know that he was alive and sent a quick 'I'll call you later Gramps' text, thanking every deity he could think of that Grandpa had at least picked up on how to use the basics of using a smartphone. He jumped in the shower to try and get his mind off things. After, he logged on to his computer and checked emails for work.

It was a pretty typical Tuesday and there wasn't much going on that was urgent. His mind tried to focus but it was like there was a dull buzzing in his brain that he couldn't stop. Deciding to call it quits for the day, he decided to go for a walk. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door of his apartment building. The autumn air felt nice. He made a mental note to open the windows in his apartment for a little while when he got home. He was sure Ramses would enjoy the fresh air as well. As he headed down the street towards a local shopping area, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He held his breath as he pulled it out to look at it, but when he saw the name, he smiled and answered.

"Hey Anzu!" He said happily.

"Hi Yugi! Are you busy?"

"No, just on a walk. What's up? Are you in New York right now?"

"Actually no! I just landed in Japan last night! Surprise! Where are you walking? Can I meet you somewhere?"

"Yeah! I'm just heading towards Monki's Cafe right now."

"Great! I'll be there in five minutes!"

They ended their call and Yugi's mood was considerably better. He missed having Anzu around, as a friend. His childhood crush on her had long subsided. She had always been a good friend to him. When he got into the coffee shop, he ordered one drink for himself and one for Anzu before finding a cozy spot to sit down. Anzu walked in just a few minutes after him and waved. After a hello hug and thanking him for the coffee, she sat down in the chair next to Yugi.

"So what's up? Just home for a visit?" Yugi asked.

Anzu looked a little sheepish, "Yeah um, just happened to have a break and wanted to come see everyone. Soooo… how have things been going?"

Yugi was a little suspicious of her response. He leaned back, internally debating if he should talk about the events of last night just yet.

He decided to avoid it for now, "Eh, everything is about the same as last time I suppose. Oh, I figured out how I wanted to design this one level of a game for a boss battle and I'm pretty sure it's gonna be killer when it's done!"

Yugi and Anzu chatted happily about work and gossip and news for a while.

"Speaking of news…" Anzu said, a blush coming to her face, "Did you see what's going to be coming to Domino in a week?"

Yugi frowned, he could tell she had been holding something back, he shook his head no, so Anzu continued.

"Well, and I hope I'm not actually the first person to tell you this, but I saw that Atem has an exhibit coming here and I wanted to see if you'd be up to going with me? I thought it'd be great if we could get the group together to go support him."

Yugi's heart sank at hearing his name, "I…. I don't know, Anzu."

Anzu gave a sympathetic smile, "I think it'd be good for you Yugi. At least, for closure? Honestly I think everyone needs this. I know it hurt you the most when he left for Egypt, but we all felt left behind in some way. I've always regretted not being able to stay closer to help you out after he left."

Yugi was shocked to hear her say this. Especially because he knew Anzu had always harbored feelings for Yami as well. He would have expected her to have regretted not being able to go with Yami more than her feeling like she should have stayed in Japan for Yugi.

"But, you had to go to New York! There wasn't a better option for you. You can't think I blame you for any of it, Anzu. He just…" Yugi sat with his thoughts for a second before he continued, "He got so distant and then… he just left. I can't see how he possibly would want to see any of us after radio silence for nearly five years."

"I know what you mean but, think about it. Do you really think there was a better option for him here in terms of archeology? You most of all should know… the Pharaoh cares about his friends." Anzu said gently.

Yugi felt a pang. Anzu had a point, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Maybe we just aren't his friends anymore." Yugi scoffed.

Anzu put on her best puppy eyes and clasped her hands in a praying position, "Please just come with me? Jou and Honda said they'd go and behave. Even Ryou is going to try and be in town for it!"

He still didn't want to go. But he didn't want to miss out on spending time with his friends either. He sighed before responding with a chuckle.

"How can I say no to that face?"

Anzu cheered, "It'll be great! Even if things get awkward, we'll all be there and it's going to be a big exhibit so we can run and hide whenever we need to, ok?"

"Ok." Yugi agreed, and at least for a moment, he felt at ease about this ordeal.

Yugi explained briefly what had happened the night before to Anzu as they finished their coffee. Anzu didn't judge Yugi's reaction and just let him explain his feelings. She used this to further promote her side of using this event as a way to at least get closure. Anzu had changed the topic for a bit about an upcoming audition she had and then about a super cute guy she had met but that she was pretty sure he was into guys too. She joked that she could give Yugi the guy's number but he declined.

All of his friends had been tactful about letting him know that they were aware and supportive no matter his sexual orientation. It was nice that Yugi and his friends were at a point that they could joke about things. Yugi had been petrified to tell anyone at first. He wasn't sure exactly how his friends found out to be honest. It probably had to do with that night he was about to text Yami and Jou stopped him. It didn't matter much to Yugi how they found out, he was just glad they still cared about him.

When Yugi and Anzu had finished their coffee, Yugi decided he should go and apologize to his Grandpa. Anzu said she'd get in touch soon and they went their separate ways. It was still sunny but there was the slightest chill in the air signalling the approaching fall season. He walked to the Game Shop where his Grandpa was working. The shop bell dinged as he entered through the shop's main door. Grandpa looked up and smiled at Yugi.

"Hello Yugi. I'm glad you're here." Grandpa said from behind the counter.

Yugi gave a sad smile, "Hi Gramps…."

He walked over and slid behind the counter. As he approached his Grandpa, he stopped to bow low to the older man before standing up and embracing him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered.

"Don't be!" Grandpa said adamantly as he patted Yugi's back, "I understand that this is hard for you."

Yugi pulled away and smiled, "Can I help you out around the shop for a little bit today?"

"Don't you have to work?"

Yugi shrugged, "I could use a break."

Yugi helped to stock shelves and do inventory while his Grandpa manned the counter. It was nice to be back doing some physical work even if it was only for an hour or so. Yugi had grown an inch since the end of high school which made stocking the shelves just a tad easier. The work did help get his mind off of the upcoming event.

Grandpa made an executive decision to close the shop early that night and as Yugi was helping lock the doors he decided to mention seeing Anzu that day.

"Oh ho! That's wonderful! Is she in town for very long?"

Yugi and his Grandpa walked through the shop to the door leading into the portion of the building that was Grandpa's house.

"Uh, well actually, she knew about the exhibit next week so, she wants to get the group together to go."

"I think that's a great idea!" Grandpa said enthusiastically.

Yugi smiled, "Yeah, I think it will be easier. For me."

Grandpa patted Yugi's back as he sat down on the couch in the living room, kicking up his tired feet onto a foot rest for a moment.

"I know you won't regret it. If you'd like, I can let him know? That you're going, but with friends rather than me?"

Yugi thanked him, "That'd be great, gramps. I hope you don't feel like I'm ditching you, I just don't know if I'm ready to try talking to him again just yet."

"I know, my boy."

Yugi helped his Grandpa with dinner and cleaning up before heading back to his apartment where a hungry Ramses was waiting. He had gotten more information about the event from Grandpa. Isis and Malik would be there too. Anzu had texted Yugi that Ryou would be able to go too. The whole gang would be back together. He felt a little nostalgic and almost hopeful, but time had conditioned him to quickly squash that feeling.

Yugi had been surprised by an email from Seto that the company would be partially closed on Friday in preparation for the exhibit which would be using some of Kaiba Corp technology for demonstrations on life in Ancient Egypt. Yugi wondered if Yami had been talking to Seto all this time. The thought stung. He tried not to think about it. His thoughts circled back to what Anzu had said when they were at the coffee shop. She had wanted to stay in Japan after Yami left. He never felt any animosity towards Anzu over her decision to leave, but Anzu had made a point to stay in touch. A text every so often, phone calls, and at least visiting three times a year while she was in town to see her family. She was there and accepting of Yugi's obvious feelings. Yami however had made no effort to stay in touch, except to call Grandpa. The same sadness of the prior night threaten to engulf him again. Ignoring it as best as he could, he decided to play some video games before turning in early.

XXXXX

I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Just a note, there will be 8 chapters. I tried to keep each chapter under 5K words each so there are a few beefy chapters where I just couldn't split them properly and a few that are short. I'll be doing weekly updates. Thank you for reading! I'll be posting this story to a few other sites as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday, Thursday, were uneventful. Yugi wasn't part of the team at Kaiba Corp involved in the set up for Saturday so he took his mostly free day on Friday to meet up with Jou, Honda, Ryou, and Anzu. It was nice to be all together. It had been ages since Anzu and Ryou had been in Japan at the same time. Honda had to work that night and invited them all out to the bar. They agreed and headed towards the hole in the wall bar that they had often haunted after high school. Honda got them each started with a drink before heading back to the bar to start working. Yugi had always enjoyed going there. But now, being in that dim lit bar, memories were threatening to come back that Yugi had wanted to forget.

Memories from the summer when Yami had left.

Briefly, Yugi remembered back to a night when he had a few too many. He remembered sitting in this same corner booth. His head rested on Yami's shoulder. He couldn't remember all that he had said. But at some point, Yugi had ended up sobbing to him, inconsolably upset over a stray animal he had seen earlier night. Yugi couldn't even remember if it had been a cat or a dog. It wasn't winter or anything either. Yugi honestly didn't even know it was homeless, but it had upset drunk Yugi to the point of tears.

He could nearly laugh now as he thought back to it. How naive he had been to think that Yami would have cared about Yugi's petty concerns. Yugi tried to shake the memory out of his head. How stupid he had been. How overly emotional. How attached to Yami he had been.

Yami was his role model. His best friend. They could talk for hours and it would feel like minutes. There was never a moment between them that didn't feel right. When Yugi's began to recognize the feelings he was having, Yugi could remember back to times at the arcade. Yugi would just watch Yami. Yugi had always been unable to take his eyes off of the other man. Yugi always thought that Yami was handsome, but when he was focused he was like a god among men. As if he put him in a trance.

His thoughts shifted gear. Maybe Yugi had been too clingy? Maybe that's why... He stopped that train of thought and tried to focus on what the others were discussing.

The group had begun joking about what they would wear to the exhibit the next day. Jou swore to them he had bought a pinstriped suit just for the occasion. Anzu wondered out loud if she should rent an 1800s victorian style dress just to confuse everyone. Ryou suggested dressing up like Cleopatra to her and for a moment, Yugi would have put money on her actually going through with it.

After a few rounds, they all said their goodbyes. Jou offered to drive Yugi home, having only had one beer early in the night, but Yugi declined so that he could walk. The fall temperatures and atmosphere were going to be over any day now and he desperately wanted to enjoy each minute he could. He had walked these streets so many times he hardly had to pay attention to the turns he took to get home.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside his apartment building. As he used his keycard to enter, he had an uneasy feeling.

As if he was being watched.

He entered the building and walked quickly towards the stairs. As he reached the stairwell, he paused. He had heard the main door swing closed. But had it shut? And… why did he feel like someone was still watching him?

Before entering the stairwell, he looked back and jumped in shock.

But it was only his reflection staring back at him in the large lobby mirror.

He frowned at it. It frowned back. There were definitely down sides of looking similar to the person who haunted your thoughts.

As Yugi went to his apartment, he wondered briefly where Yami and the Ishtars were staying while in Japan. He supposed they would have been there by tonight. Especially since the set up would probably have needed all hands on deck for the set up of the exhibit and he guessed it would take a least a full week to set up something like this. Remembering the way Isis was, she would probably have insisted on being there for the whole process. Yugi wondered if Yami had called from Egypt, or had he been in Japan when he called? As Yugi curled up into bed that night, his thoughts were consumed with crimson hued eyes and Egyptian artifacts.

XXXXX

The next morning brought more beautiful autumn weather. The group had agreed to meet up in the afternoon to grab an early dinner in downtown Domino before going to the museum. Jou had pulled some strings, hinting that he may have name dropped knowing both the Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou, King of Games, on a personal level several times, getting them early access to the museum. Yugi wasn't exactly sure how he had pulled it off and laughed knowing that Grandpa would have easily been able to ask Yami directly for early access but didn't question Jou further.

They had all dressed nicely for the event, but certainly not as over the top as they had joked about the night before. Yugi had decided on black slacks and a white button down. He wore a purple tie that his Grandpa had gotten him as one of his graduation presents. There were small gold details in the tie that reminded Yugi of the jagged detail that had been a part of the Millennium Puzzle.

Everyone was looking very adult-like, despite Jou and Honda still cracking immature jokes, as they left their dinner to head to the museum. Yugi could feel the butterflies in his stomach as they got closer to their destination. Grandpa had gone separately as planned and was attending early to meet with Yami. Yugi kept wondering how it was going.

He was dreading being face to face with the man who had haunted him the past five years.

'Maybe it's not too late to say I'm sick and go home…' Yugi briefly wondered as they were headed towards the museum.

Before Yugi could formulate a plan, their taxi had reached the museum and the friends piled out. Jou led them to a side entrance where he spoke with a staff member. They were let into the museum where another staff member led them to the entrance of the exhibit. There were already a few people wandering around. Some of the faces Yugi recognized from Kaiba Corp and he and Jou had stopped to say hi to a few coworkers. As they walked around the first room, Jou noticed Seto standing off to the side in a white suit with blue accents, looking cold as usual.

"Hey!" Jou called, "Are you just gonna stand there the whole night? You know this exhibit is on Ancient Egypt and not the Ice Age, right?"

Seto glared at Jou, but walked over to join them, giving a short greeting of "Whatever."

Yugi noticed Isis standing up ahead, next to her was Malik. Isis noticed them and gave a polite wave. Her eyes seemed fixed on Yugi. Despite no longer being the owner of the Millennium Necklace, Isis was smiling at Yugi in a way that made him believe she knew something he didn't.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming to support us." She said kindly. "We're very excited to talk about some of the discoveries we've made thanks to Atem."

It was foreign to hear someone call him by his "proper" name. Yugi wondered if he'd decided to go by Atem since leaving or did he have people call him Yami? They had requested the forged birth certificate to read 'Atem Yami Sennen' so it only made sense that people called him by his official first name.

Isis offered to take them on a pre-tour and they accepted her invitation. Heading down the first wall of artifacts, she recalled their first dig site. She explained that this had been the original site planned for the Millenium Items which had been very near by their discovery many years ago, that was the discovery of the Tomb of the Unknown Pharaoh (they obviously had to keep him as unknown because, 'oh, we met his reincarnated soul and his name just happens to also be this guys name' probably wouldn't fly with scholars). This original site for the Millenium Items they called the First Resting Place.

After the Unknown Pharaoh's death his counsel realized that these items needed a more fortified location and so, the First Resting Place remained in use for different items but the Millennium Items were moved to where they were then found later by archeologists and tomb robbers. The exhibit had noted that these Millennium Items had been lost in a mysterious collapse of the Unknown Pharaoh's tomb. Obviously, again, not being able to say that Yugi and Yami's final duel was the reasoning for the collapse. Yugi had conflicting emotions thinking back to his adventures with Yami. Especially when they were working to get his memories back. As Isis continued to talk about each piece, Yugi looked around the room. There were so many pieces and all in great condition.

The technology from Kaiba Corp had been integrated into the displays. They could touch a button next to each one and it would create a small virtual reality space where it looked as though they were standing in a tomb. They had done a few of these, each time Jou and Honda would gasp and mutter in awe and Seto would just scoff at them as though this technology (even though it was his own) was already completely outdated.

Which, to be fair, was probably true when you're Seto Kaiba.

Isis had still been talking about the Millenium Items and the current projects at the "Unknown" Pharaoh's tomb when Yugi saw him.

Down the hall, standing next to Grandpa, stood Yami.

Yugi froze.

Yami was speaking with Grandpa, both of them looking at an artifact in a glass case, not looking their way yet. Yugi's mind went blank before panic began reeling. Jou must have noticed the look of horror on Yugi's face. He followed Yugi's frozen gaze to its source and once Jou noticed their old friend he instantly started waving his hands excitedly over his head. When Jou began to call out in an attempt to get Yami's attention Yugi's mind booted up again.

Panic mode had fully kicked in, and before those familiar eyes could turn his way, Yugi bolted.

Yugi fast-walked as nonchalantly as he could past a couple display cases, saying sorry to people as he rushed by. His eyes swept back and forth along the exhibit looking for a way out. Along one wall, he saw a doorway into another part of the museum. He sidestepped the rope which had been setup to keep people outside of this exhibit during the special event without a second thought.

Yugi found himself in the Ancient Greece section of the museum. He pressed himself against a portion of bare wall and held a hand over his heart, trying to stop it from pounding as he steadied his breathing. He'd been at the end of the group and hoped that no one saw him take off. He closed his eyes tightly.

Maybe he could just make his way out of the museum and convince everyone that he really was sick. He certainly felt nauseous enough to believe it himself. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. To even look at him again. He opened his eyes as he heard footsteps coming nearer. He began looking around again for an exit, but he couldn't find a clear way. He was trapped. A figure moved around the wall and Yugi held his breath.

There he was. Yami's skin was slightly darker than before. No doubt from being in the Egyptian sun on dig sites. His crimson eyes looked more distinct than they had in the past. Was it time that made them look more fierce? His face was still so handsome. There was the faintest hint of a smile on Yami's lips as he looked at Yugi. Other people believed that they looked alike, but to Yugi, there were distinct differences. Yami's features were sharper, wisened. Handsome.

Yugi felt his heart pounding less and less. Now the sensation in his chest felt as if his heart was a balloon and his entire being was being pulled upward.

The feeling was his body completely betraying his mind. Yugi wanted to be angry. He wanted to be indifferent. He certainly didn't want to feel this longing to reach out and hold onto the man in front of him.

He desperately tried not to let tears form.

"Yugi…" But hearing Yami's voice again was too much.

Damn tears.

Yugi tried to fight them back and when he tried to say a casual 'hi' it didn't leave his throat. Yugi looked down. Now he was angry. Angry at himself. Angry for coming to this stupid exhibit in the first place. Angry at-

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as he felt strong arms encircle his body. A thousand emotions sped through him. Yugi's nostrils filled with Yami's smell. Yugi could hear Yami's steady heart beat against his ear and as he felt his own heart beating wildly in beneath his ribs. Yugi wanted desperately to return the hold onto Yami, but he couldn't.

A small voice in the back of his mind reminded Yugi that after this, Yami would just end up leaving him again.

Yugi gently pushed Yami away, who didn't fight the resistance and obediently stepped back from Yugi. Yugi could feel the tears spilling out now, sobs threatening to bubble up.

"I-I can't…" Yugi finally got out. "I can't do this. It's… it's too much."

Yami was frowning, "I owe you an explanation."

Yugi actually laughed, "An explanation? Wh-what good is that going to do? I already know why you left. You hated it here. You hated me. You wanted to get away. I got the hint didn't I? I left you alone. I was trying to get over you leaving. I was really trying to..."

For a second, it looked like Yami wanted to reach out to hold Yugi again, but he didn't. Instead Yami sighed. His hand going up to rub the back of his neck.

"I don't hate you. I'd never be able to hate you." He said softly.

Yugi's heart skipped a beat hearing those words, but a pang still stabbed at his gut.

"Then why? Why did you just cut me out? You didn't call, you didn't text, you didn't even write a damn letter."

There was something in the way Yami's eyes slid to meet Yugi's that made Yugi's heart flutter.

"I was afraid." Yami answered, "Of a lot of things. One of them being that this," Yami gestured to his own body, "wouldn't be forever. That I would somehow be sent back. Either to the puzzle again or Duat. That, maybe it was a mistake and I'd... wither away. Disappear. I didn't feel as though I belonged here. I didn't want you to see that. If something had happened to me like that, I just... I didn't want to... hurt you."  
"So, instead, you just decided it would be better to ignore me?" Yugi shook his head in disbelief, "How is it better that you're alive and here, in this world, in this lifetime, but not even talking to me? Visiting me? I… we… graduated college. You weren't there. I wasn't there for you. It was worse. It was so much worse this way, knowing that you were here but not wanting to be with…" Yugi stopped himself from saying 'with me,' clutching his fist, "with us…" he finished.

Yami paused for a moment as though taking in what Yugi was saying, "I am truly sorry. I know made a mistake. And I know, saying that, you won't believe me. Not yet. Not in your heart. But, I'm glad you're here because this whole exhibit is to show you what we've found."

Yugi looked up, Yami had such a genuine smile on his face. Even after all their time apart, this look Yugi knew was a confident one. The same one before placing a winning card. Yugi couldn't help but give a small smile back but he fought to keep it from growing.

How long had it been since he saw that gorgeous smile?

"What do you mean? What did you find?" Yugi asked softly.  
"I found reassurance. This, my being here, in this time. It's permanent. I just…"

A voice came from around the corner, "Sennen-san? Sorry to interrupt. They're asking for you to be on stage in five minutes."

Yugi didn't notice that the sound of people had increased from around the doorway. The general public must have been let in. Yugi couldn't see the people in the hallway from where he stood.

"Thank you. I'll be right there." Yami responded to the person on the other side of the opening before turning his attention back to the slightly shorter man, "Yugi, I am truly sorry. I was a coward. I didn't want to hurt you. I thought it would be better and… I know I was wrong. I'll explain more during the presentation. I had seats reserved for you, Grandpa and the others at the front. Just please give me a chance, aibou?"  
Yugi felt his face flush at the old nickname and he nodded. Yami hesitated.

"I'll see you soon then," Yami said with a smile and walked around the rope into the exhibit.

Yugi moved to watch him walk with the crowd towards a larger room at the end of the hallway. As Yugi came fully around the corner, trying to will the blush off of his cheeks, he came face to face with Jou who was standing there with his arms crossed and a definite pout fixed on his face. Yugi gave him a sheepish grin.

"What's the big idea, Yug'? Runnin' off an' hiding in dark rooms with Yami already?" Jou's pout faded into a grin and he winked.

"Can it, Jou," Yugi smiled back at Jou's teasing and ignored the question in Jou's eyes, "Yami said he saved us seats."

Saying his name came as naturally it had in the past, but there was still an uneasy feeling in his gut. Yami said he had done this for Yugi. But, what did that mean? What exactly had he found in Egypt? Jou and Yugi joined the others and headed towards the room. There was a stage with a projector screen set up on it. Yugi guess there were about three hundred chairs alone in this room. Yugi saw his Grandpa up near the front and they headed to the reserved seats. Seto had proceeded to join Isis near the stage, as she had insisted he be up front for acknowledgement of the contribution by Kaiba Corp of their virtual displays. Yugi saw Yami near the side of the stage chatting with Isis and Seto quickly. As the lights dimmed, the crowd quieted down. Isis took the stage first, welcoming everyone and thanking them for attending. She briefly explained some of the same things she had explained to Yugi and the others in the hallway before turning towards Yami.

"Now, I'd like to introduce you all to the archeologist who made this all possible. He is a relatively new face to the Egyptology scene but he has brought with him an incredible intuition that we will likely never see again." Yugi didn't miss the twinkle in Isis' eye as she said this, "Please help me welcome Atem Sennen."

The crowd applauded politely, Jou and Honda wolf-whistled, as Yami stepped out to the podium. Yugi heard a girl behind him giggle to her friend. His heart tightened with jealousy.

'He's not yours Yugi. Get a grip.' He told himself.

Yami gently cleared his throat before greeting the crowd.

"Thank you all again for your attendance tonight. This project meant a lot to me and I am glad to share it with everyone here tonight and a few very special guests." Yami's eyes flickered over to where Yugi and the others were sitting, "Now, let's take this into a setting that we can all appreciate."

Suddenly, there was a commotion from the crowd as the entire room was swallowed in a projection from one of the virtual reality simulators. It looked as though they were in the middle of a dessert.

"This," a light shone through the sand next to Yami in the virtual desert, "is where we first found our discovery."

Some of the audience gasped as the room seemed to dropped below the earth and they found themselves looking around the inside of a large tomb.

"The First Resting Place," Yami explained, "Was a site originally designed to harness the power of the items known as the Millennium Items. These items as we know were eventually moved to the Final Resting Place in the Tomb of the Unknown Pharaoh and have since been lost. However, one of the bigger discoveries in this First Resting Place is this book."

The tomb shifted and a virtual wall opened revealing a solid gold book.

"This is the companion to the Book of the Dead. This text is the Book of Living." Yami started, "With this book, we've been able to discover more about the magic documented by the Ancient Egyptians including their reincarnation spells which were also spoken about by the scholars of Ancient Greece and Rome. The book actually did appear in the Hebrew Bible as well. The spellwork in the book is all theoretical of course, but the discovery has allowed us to further expand on the religion of Egypt at the time and is truly one that I hope will assist further research. You may have noticed that a portion of the exhibit was closed, this will now be opened to allow people to view more of the artifacts directly related to the Book of the Living. We do have a virtual copy which you are welcome to look through in this portion of the exhibit as well. I'll open the discussion for a few questions at this time. Yes?"

A man in the middle of the room stood, "What exactly does the book claim in terms of reincarnation?"

Yami thanked the man and then started, "That's a bit of a loaded question, however this book basically states that a spirit can be tied to an item which would allow for future reincarnation. We believe that the Millennium Items may have had a dual purpose to house such spirits. This privilege was most likely, from what we've translated, only allowed to be done for Pharaohs and High Priests."

Yugi wondered how odd it must be to hold back the truth on some of this information. A few more people asked questions about the amount of time it took from the time they found the site to the time they found the book (about a year). What condition it was in (almost perfect). Where it was being housed now (still in the Egyptian Museum, for safety reasons). If they were any nearer to recovering the lost Millenium Items (no). Yami thanked the crowd again and turned it back over to Isis who made a few closing remarks before inviting everyone to enjoy the exhibit to the fullest extent by taking advantage of the Kaiba Corp technology scattered throughout, and acknowledged Seto standing at the furthest most edge of the stage still doing his best 'Ice King' impression.

The audience clapped and began to disperse back through the exhibits. Yami found his way off the stage and towards the group. Yugi watched him curiously. So, if they found this Book of the Living explaining the use of items for reincarnation, and Yami's soul had been tied to the puzzle, and now it wasn't… was it really just that easy? Yugi hadn't really questioned it when Yami returned originally. He had just been so relieved to have his friend back, and Yami hadn't mentioned anything extraordinary behind his return. A few people stopped him on the way to ask a few additional questions. Yugi caught his eyes focusing on Yaim's lips as he spoke. He snapped out of it when Anzu nudged him.

"You're drooling." She teased.

Yugi blushed but shot back weakly, "Not as much as you are."

Yami politely finished his conversation with the person who had stopped him and stepped over to the group. Yugi felt the fluttering in his chest as he approached them.

Jou clapped Yami on the back, "Man, it's great ta' see ya again! You've definitely been busy!"

Seto swept over to the group, ignoring the stink eye he was getting from Jou, "Pharaoh, I'd like to think now that you're done running away, that you'd duel me."

Yami gave a small laugh, "We've gone over this Seto, I gave up dueling. Nothing has changed just because I'm in Japan."

The group all stared at Yami, mouth's agape, clearly not believing that he of all people would give up Duel Monsters.

"Pathetic. You're just afraid and still won't admit it." Seto accused with a frown.

"I will admit that I'm afraid. But not for the reasons you think..." Yami said slowly, looking over to Yugi, "After all, I almost lost something very important to me the last time I dueled."

Yugi felt his face go hot as he looked down, his shoelaces suddenly became extraordinarily interesting. Seto scoffed clearly unimpressed with any show of friendship or bonding and walked away with a 'later losers.' The group, likely sensing Yugi's embarrassment, quickly changed the subject and began asking more questions about Yami's work and what it all really meant.

"So, this book essentially explained that the puzzle allowed you to be reincarnated?" Anzu asked, "As in, fully your own person, rather than just forwarded into the afterlife?"

Yami nodded, "The items were used to house the soul and had the power to reanimate my body. Obviously besides being powerful objects used by the court. There were two options when I went through the light that day. Had I chosen, I could have stayed in Duat, that was, if I had been content with the life I had led. However, I felt as though I needed to do more here and now in this world."

"Like what?" Jou asked.

"Well, one thing I'd like to continue working on is the field of Egyptology." Yami said with a smile. "Isis was fairly upset that she'll have to do the rest of this tour on her own but I know she can handle it."

Yugi's stomach did a little flip.

"You're… staying?" He asked, finally looking up at the group again.

"Yes." Yami's eyes turned towards Yugi's, burning into him, "The Domino museum has asked me to lead their Egyptology department."

Yugi felt a twisting in his gut. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to smile and cheer with the others who were now congratulating Yami on his new post, but Yugi instead just felt an intense fear. Yami was staying… for now. They spent a few more minutes hanging out in the same room chatting about what Yami had missed while he was in Egypt, however Yami admitted from time to time that he had heard bits and pieces from Grandpa Motou.

Yugi watched him carefully, trying to decide what game he was playing. He had left them for years, not spoken with any of them for years. Yugi's friends all seemed to have forgiven him extraordinary quickly but to Yugi it had felt as though rock was sitting in his stomach. If he had left them so quickly and cleanly before, couldn't he do it again? The group had been making plans for an after party at the bar Honda worked at when Yugi started paying attention to the conversation again.

"Yeah!" Jou said enthusiastically, "It'll be just like old times!"

"Hey, since you're going to be in town now, we should go out to the arcade sometime! Believe it or not, Yugi actually beat some of your old scores." Honda said with a grin.

Crimson eyes swept over the shorter look-alikes features and a playful grin crept into place, "Oh really?"

"Yeah! And there's an arcade game Honda convinced the owner of the bar to put in that's pretty challenging but Yug's got the top score there too of course. He's the smart one... takin' on bets and then gettin' us all wasted so he has an advantage over us."  
"Yugi does not 'take advantage' of anyone, Jounouchi." Anzu said with a laugh, "You're just a sucker."

As they stood there, Jou attempting to convince them he wasn't a sucker and Yami to go drink with them, Isis approached and nodded at Yami.

"Pharaoh, I am sorry to interrupt, but given that I won't have your assistance for much longer, please help me with tonight on just a few more things. Some very generous patrons of the museum have come tonight and I think it would be in your best interest to meet them, especially with your new post."  
"Ah, you're right Ishtar-san." Yami said to Isis before throwing the group a quick, "See you guys in a while."

Even knowing it would only be for an hour or so, Yugi felt an ache in his chest he couldn't ignore as he watched Yami walk away. The group decided to view the rest of the museum. There was an entire section dedicated to puzzles and games in Ancient Egypt. Yugi couldn't help but smile at it. The display matched perfectly with Yami's personality, but one thing in particular stuck out. Yugi noticed a small plaque near the entrance of the game area which read 'The items found here are many various games and past time hobbies which were common in Ancient Egypt. Games are dear to the finder of these items, Atem Sennen, who is new to the archeology field but is already credited with several world changing discoveries.'

The way it read it was as if it were saying Yugi was dear to Yami. His face flushed.

(AN: Incase people aren't aware, Yugi's name in Japanese is the word for game. I don't know if it would translate the same into Japanese but bear with me for the sake of the plot here.)


	4. Chapter 4

When it was close to time for the exhibit to be ending, they made their way towards the exits. They were standing outside in the cool autumn evening and trying to decide how to get to the bar from the area when Ishizu, Malik, Rashid, and Yami came out. Ishizu and family said their farewells to Yami who headed over to the others.

"Hey, those guys not coming?" Honda asked peeking around Yami to watch the Ishtar's heading in the opposite direction.

"No, they've got a few things to do tomorrow before the second night of the exhibit."

"How long is this exhibit going on anyway?" Honda asked.

"Two weeks but since tonight was it's grand opening we wanted to do the presentation and give the attendees a little bit more of the history." Yami answered.

"That doesn't seem like a very long time does it?" Anzu asked, "I mean, there was just so much to see! I still feel like I didn't get a chance to look at everything."  
The group murmured in agreement.

"I'm very glad you were all able to come." Yami said, he looked around the group, his eyes landing on Yugi, "I know I haven't been a very good friend these past few years but, it means a lot to me that you were here tonight."

Yugi knew Yami was speaking to the group, but the way his eyes kept locking onto Yugi's made him feel the need to squirm. Anzu mentioned to Yami that they weren't sure how they were going to get to the bar since there were so many of them they had debated getting a taxi or just walking.

"It's only about a fifteen minute walk," Yugi said, "And it's a nice night."

"Yeah! And I'll get there first… and in ten minutes!" Jou said over enthusiastically as he took off sprinting in the direction of the bar.

"Like hell you will!" Honda yelled as he chased after the blond.

"It's not a race!" Anzu called to them, but they were already a good 200 feet ahead of the others.

Yugi laughed at his friends. He and Yami had ended up bringing up the rear of the group. Anzu and Ryou were just ahead of them as they walked two by two as the sidewalk allowed. Yugi felt a chill in the air that had nothing to do with the comfortable weather. He was acutely aware of the man standing next to him. He debated asking more about what he had been doing the last five years but Yugi was still so unsure of what he would even say to Yami without sounding incredibly bitter. Yugi found himself in luck when Yami made the first attempt at conversation.

"Grandpa told me you've been working on a new project?"

Yugi looked over at the man next to him but Yami's eyes were staring forward.

"Yeah, it's kind of related to Duel Monsters. They wanted to bring it to a mobile platform."

"Interesting. That would be great for long distance friends."

Yugi wondered if the comment was on purpose. Long distance. He decided not to comment. The conversation went stale again.

Before Yugi could stop himself he looked at Yami and asked, "What's the catch?"

Crimson eyes met amethyst.

"What do you mean?" Yami frowned.

"I mean, what's the catch with the Book of the Living? You guys found it a year ago right? And then, you were able to read it right away weren't you? And I know you had to keep certain things under wraps or everyone would be suspicious of you and how you know what you know, but why weren't you able to at least tell us as soon as you found it? There's got to be a catch right? A reason you didn't say something right away?"

Yami stopped. Yugi stopped as well, looking back at the Pharaoh who was now staring at the sidewalk. Ryou and Anzu continued on, not noticing that their two spikey haired friends weren't following them anymore.

"I wanted to." Yami said softly, "I wanted to tell you. I wanted to come back sooner but I was… afraid."

Yugi cocked an eyebrow, "Of what exactly?"

As Yami's eyes looked up to Yugi's, Yugi felt a flutter in his chest. It had been years but he still could read Yami's face. He definitely was telling the truth about being afraid. Yugi had seen that same look of fear when an opponent had played a particular powerful card against them. Yami looked away without saying a word. Yugi debated. Did he even want to forgive Yami for leaving? He wasn't sure if he was even sympathetic to Yami's fears… after all… it was his decision to go so far away in the first place.

"I know I've broken your trust." Yami said, his voice only a little louder than a whisper, "And I'd like to earn it back. If you'll let me?"  
Yugi's breath hitched as those blazing crimson eyes again met his own. There were more words that Yami wanted to say. Yugi could tell there was something else on his darker half's mind. Yugi was surprised to see a look in those features that he didn't quite recognize. But before Yugi responded, Anzu had noticed their absence and was calling back to them to hurry up. The two turned to catch up with her and Ryou. Yugi and Yami continued the rest of the walk to the bar in silence as Anzu and Ryou chatted happily about their latest work activities.

The bar was fairly busy but the group was able to get in thanks to Honda. They found their old spot surprisingly unoccupied, a dingy booth farthest from the bar. Jou and Honda got the group a round of drinks as they settled in. Yugi found himself next to Yami. Yugi tried to ignore the presence next to him but it was like the invisible pull of a magnet, a force you just couldn't ignore. He desperately wanted to look at Yami, but refused. Anzu talked about her recent performances in New York and that she was hoping one of them would be coming to Japan. The group agreed to go and see her perform if her troupe made it to Japan.

"We've just finished up a production of Black Swan. It was such a blast. I know they're going to do it again next year and I am really hopeful they'll do at least a few overseas performances. I've definitely put in my vote for Japan several times!"

"That'd be great! Then ya could introduce Honda and I to your pretty single ballet friends!" Jou said clinking his glass with Honda's.

Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… I swear. You'd think after all this time you guys would be able to keep it in your pants."

Jou and Honda immediately began to protest but Anzu just laughed. Even though the two were still pretty immature, it was all in good fun. Yugi of course, was incredibly embarrassed. Yugi felt an even bigger urge to hide as Honda asked Yami about his own relationship prospects.

"What about you, Atem?I bet you left a trail of broken hearts back in Egypt."

Jou and Anzu watched Yami carefully, Yugi didn't look up, choosing to fixate on his drink. He really didn't want to hear Yami's answer. Yami only laughed.

"No, I didn't have any interest in relationships while in school." He answered.

"Whaaat? Come on? Nobody?" Honda shook his head, "Man I'd kill for half your looks and here I find out you're not even putting them to use…"

Jou clasped Honda on the shoulder in a show of comradery, "Hey man, you're a good lookin' dude. You'll find yourself a lady one of these days… just as long as it's not my sister."

The group laughed, all very much aware of Honda's ongoing crush on Serenity. Yugi was still pondering Yami's answer. It wasn't very detailed. It was just brutally honest… Yugi knew that with Yami's serious attitude, he probably really wasn't interested in having a relationship during school. But somehow, Yugi wished there was just a little bit more to that answer. Yugi thought about how Yami said he wanted to rebuild the trust between them, but could that really happen after all this time? Especially when he could tell that Yami was omitting things from his answers. The others asked more about what life was like in Egypt, the places that Yami had gotten to explore while over there, the dig sites and finds.

"So, did you know where the Book of the Living would be?" Anzu asked.

"Well, yes. I had an idea. Obviously with as much time had passed there could have been any number of tomb robbers or foreign enemies who could have gotten their hands on it or destroyed it. The sands had shifted as well so the markers were buried. Also, a number of other sites were piliged between the time of my rule until today." Yami answered in a hushed voice.

"Man that is just wild, thinkin' about you havin' all these memories and just havin' to keep it a secret..." Jou said with his mouth agape.

"It's definitely been a bonus for my work. But obviously, it has to be kept a secret. It will be nice to be back in Domino. I almost felt as if I was cheating these opportunities from others to make these great discoveries…"

"But that's just silly," Said Ryou, "If you didn't find these artifacts then there's a chance that either they'd never be found or someone would find them who didn't want to share what they had found with others. Like the person who found the Millenium Ring and sold it to my dad… those powers would be better to be found by someone who knew what they were doing with them rather than just trying to sell them to the highest bidder."

"That's true." Yami said taking a small sip from his drink.

"I think Ryou's right…" Yugi said, finally speaking, "It's better that someone who truly cares about the artifacts find them. Rather than someone like Pegasus who wanted to profit off of powers he couldn't understand."

Yami nodded with the others, "Yes. I suppose you're both right. Thank you."

Yugi felt a little flutter in his chest at the smile that crossed Yami's face. Yugi had been surprised to hear that Yami had felt badly about his discovery. He supposed that it was just in Yami's nature, to want to be fair. Especially after regaining his memories. After all, Yami had briefly been able to share with them what his rule as a pharaoh had entailed after he had gotten his memories back. Yugi had already sensed that Yami would have been a just ruler, but getting to hear about it from Yami was something else entirely. The group hung out in their little booth, Yami declining to try to beat Yugi's high score on the arcade game on his first night back. Honda had continued to bring them drinks and Yugi wasn't really paying attention to what he was consuming until they went to leave. As they stood up, Yugi's feet suddenly felt very unsteady.

"Woah," he said with a little stumble.

Anzu giggled a little too loudly at Yugi, clearly not having watched how much she had drank either. Honda, Jou, and Yami seemed unaffected. Ryou had stuck with water.

"Alright you two lightweights," Jou said in a joking tone before asking the group, "Who's takin' the drunkies home?"

Honda laughed, "Well we all need to get a cab."

"Hey-" Yugi said firmly, "I'm not drunk I'm just a little tipsy… I can walk home."

"Like hell you are." Jou said flatly.

"My apartment is barely ten minutes from here," Yugi said waving a hand, "I'll be fine."

"I'll walk you home." Yami said suddenly.

Yugi could feel the heat in his face, "Uh… sure."

Ryou was helping Anzu out the door. Honda and Yami walked ahead and Jou leaned over to Yugi.

"You alright Yug'?" Jou asked quietly.

"Y-yeah, Jou. I'll be good. It's Yami after all."

Jou nodded, "Just let me know if you need anything, alright?"

Yugi grinned at his friend. He felt a surge of gratitude towards Jou. He was definitely lucky to have such good friends… Jou, Honda, Anzu and Ryou. And, Yugi hoped, he could truly feel the same way about Yami again one day…

Yami and Yugi hung out while the others called a cab. Yugi and Yami waited with them until their cab arrived. The four friends piled in, calling out their goodbyes and as the cab sped off, a thought suddenly occurred to Yugi.

"Yami?" He asked.

"Yes?" Came the response.

"Um… where are you staying while you're in Domino?"

Yami blinked, "Well, I was going to stay with Grandpa, until I can find my own place that is."

"Ah…" Yugi said, feeling slightly less tipsy as they began to walk, letting the cool night air blow over his face.

"You've had an apartment for a while now, right?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I… I needed my own space."

Yugi frowned. He couldn't very well say that part of the reason he needed to leave his Grandpa's house was to avoid hearing Yami's phone calls to the house. The thought made his jaw clench. All those years that he was just alone. Yami had thrown a quick glance at Yugi's face and must have picked up on Yugi's expression.

"I know I'll sound like a broken record here," Yami started, his tone was careful, "But I am truly sorry that I didn't get in contact with you more often."

Yugi couldn't help but let out a laugh, "More often? I would have taken 'at all', Yami."

A heavy silence engulfed the two. Yugi felt a bitterness in his gut rise up. How hard would it have been for Yami to just call him, hell, even just one text. They walked a few minutes in silence before turning onto Yugi's street.

"Yugi…" Yami started.  
"It's okay." Yugi cut him off, "I know you needed to do what you did. And, I'm glad you came back, really, but you don't need to force yourself to hang out with us. Or if you get bored of us again or something, it's... not a big deal. We learned how to live without you."

Yugi could hear Yami's intake of breath and he realized how cruel his words were. Especially to be saying them to Yami. But Yugi found that he just didn't care at that moment. Yami had hurt Yugi, so what if Yugi hurt him back? Yugi made a point not to look at Yami.

"I understand." Came the response.

Yugi could hear the hurt. He felt guilty. But he didn't look up. He didn't want to see the pain in Yami's eyes.

"So, I hope you do enjoy being back in Domino and I'm happy for you, about your new job and your success so far, but," Yugi stopped outside of the front of his apartment building, fixating on a crack in the sidewalk, "Don't feel obligated to stay."

There was another silence. Not wanting to say another word, Yugi started to feel around in his pocket for his apartment keycard. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his. Yugi looked over to Yami and as he looked into those crimson eyes it felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. He could see that Yami's eyes were wet with unshed tears. A lump formed in Yugi's throat and he snapped his eyes back down to the tanned hand holding his own.

"I know I mentioned it at the museum," Yami said softly, "And I won't blame you if you never believe me," Yami squeezed Yugi's hand, "but everything I did was for you. And leaving you, without an explanation of why will forever be one of my biggest regrets."

Yugi's throat tightened. He wanted to look up to Yami. He wanted to believe his words, but how could he? The hold on Yugi's hand loosened. Yugi watched the hand pull away from his own. Yami took a few steps back and turned towards the direction of the Game Shop.

XXXXX

The next day, Yugi had already been awake and playing video games for a good portion of the morning by the time he received a text from Jou about meeting up for lunch at the usual spot, Burger World. After Yugi texted back that he'd be up for lunch, he peeled himself off the couch and began to get ready for the day. As he made his way out the door, he realized he never asked Jou who all was going to be there. Yugi shrugged, he'd find out soon enough. The weather was rainy but not too cold. He had bought new boots that year for fall and was glad to have them as he stepped through some sizable puddles.

Yugi wondered if Yami had adjusted to the cold here from the heat in Egypt. As quickly as the thought came, he shook it out of his head. He didn't want to care about Yami right now. Yugi saw the sign for Burger World after a few minutes, crossed a busy street, and headed into the warmth.

As Yugi looked around he spotted the usual group with one addition at the corner table. Sure enough, Yami was there too. Yugi wasn't really surprised, but getting used to having him back around would definitely take some time.

"Hey Yug'!" Jou called waving as Yugi approached the table.

"What's up guys?" Yugi asked cheerily.

"This weather sucks." Anzu said gloomily, "It was like this when I left New York and I was really hoping to escape it for a while."

"Hey, speaking of New York… when do you have to go back?" Yugi asked with a frown.

"In a few days." Anzu responded with a sigh.

"We should all do something together before you go!" Yugi said quickly, "What would you want to do?"

Anzu thought for a moment, "Well, honestly I mean you all still have to work, Honda even had to work today for a while, and there's not much to do when the weather is so crummy. Maybe we could just have a hang out session? You know, like we did when we were in high school?"

"That sounds great!" Yugi said enthusiastically.

He wanted to do whatever he could for one of his best friends before she had to leave to go back to New York. It made Yugi anxious to think about her leaving. He was probably going to need her advice now more than ever with Yami back in the picture. Afterall, she had been the first of his friends to confront Yugi on being honest and open about his feelings towards Yami after he had left for Egypt.

"But, where would we hang out?" Jou asked.

"Why not the Game Shop?" Yami asked.

"Do you think gramps would be alright with that?" Jou asked, directing the question to both Yugi and Yami.

Yugi looked over at Yami, he supposed it was as good a place as any.

"Yeah, I think so." Yugi answered, and the plans were formulated.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, everyone was able to come over. Grandpa seemed overly excited to have the entire gang at his house again. They made snacks, watched movies, played games, and before long, it was past midnight. Anzu was yawning, Jou had fallen asleep and was drooling slightly into the couch, Ryou was rubbing his eyes and scrunching up his face as he tried to stay awake. Yami had been quiet for a good portion of the night, sitting comfortably on one of the chairs in the living room.

"We better call it a night." Yugi said as he stood up from the couch and stretched.

"Yeah…" Honda said with a yawn, "I'm exhausted from work this afternoon. We must be getting old… it wouldn't even be close to last call if I had ended up having to work until close. Look at this geezer..."

Honda kicked Jou lightly with his foot and Jou jumped up.  
"Whoztha?" He asked blinking and looking around before realizing where he was, "Aw man, did I miss the end of the movie?"

"Yep. The butler did it." Yugi said.

"Awww Yug'! You ruined it!" Jou said loudly clutching his own face.

Yugi grinned and said dramatically, "Or is he? Dun dun duuuuun!"

Jou laughed, jumping over to give Yugi a noogie. The group of friends began to pack up. Yugi was waving them out the door before he realized that he didn't live there anymore either. He turned around to look at Yami who was picking up some of the leftover snack items.

"I'll help clean up." Said Yugi and the two of them picked up the living room in silence.

Once the trash was picked up and the leftovers packaged and put in the fridge, Yugi turned to look at Yami. The taller man had a small contented smile on his face. Yugi watched him for a short while before Yami noticed Yugi's stare. Yugi looked away quickly.

"Tonight was fun." Yami said gently.

"Y-yeah… at least there's one good thing about Anzu having to go back to New York. It's a good excuse to all hang out. It's too bad she won't be able to stay around longer…" Yugi said trying to focus on anything but Yami.

Yami gave a non-committed, "Hn."

Yugi thought about it for a moment. He knew that Anzu had always had a big crush on the Pharaoh, but he assumed she had moved on, just like Yugi. But he wondered…

"You know," Yugi said softly, "She probably still has a thing for you. And, New York has a lot of great museums."

When Yami responded, Yugi was surprised by the harshness of his tone, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Yugi looked up, Yami was frowning.

"W-What? What do you think it means?" Yugi said, suddenly feeling defensive, "She's always liked you, and well, maybe, before she left you could…"

Yami cut him off, "And what about you?"

Yugi's jaw snapped shut. His eyes met the burning crimson across the room.

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked.

"Have you forgotten that we did share a bond? I know you had feelings for Anzu. I don't know if you still do. You seem to have forgotten that I never returned her feelings. I also can't believe you would think that even if I had ever, in someway, returned her feelings that I could do that to you."

Yugi bit his lip. He was taken aback at the sincerity in Yami's voice.  
"I'm just saying…" He offered weakly.

What did Yami want him to say? The two could be a good couple. Anzu was a great person. Yami had a chance at a normal life here after all… especially with the information he had found with the Book of the Living. Didn't he say that he wanted to make sure his life here was permanent before he did anything else? So now that he knew that, couldn't he pursue a relationship?

"Did you hear anything I said yesterday?" Yami asked, there was an edge of impatiences in his voice.

Yugi looked up. "Well, yeah…"

Crimson eyes burned into amethyst, "Well then, do you remember when I said that what I did was for you?"

Yugi looked down, "Yeah, but I don't…"

"Yugi."

Yugi's eyes snapped up. They stood there for a moment. Yugi felt his heartbeat speed up slightly as he looked into his other self's eyes. His eyes drifted slightly and landed on Yami's lips. Had they always looked so… no, no… not going there. His eyes snapped up. Yami licked his lips, forcing Yugi's gaze to wander down again. Yugi swallowed nervously and was suddenly acutely aware of a tingling feeling all over his body.

"What?" Yugi finally asked meeting Yami's eyes again.

Yami stepped forward. Yugi resisted the urge to step back. He didn't know what Yami was thinking, after all this time to show up and claim that all Yami had done was for him? Like abandonment was really such a great way to pay back years of friendship. Yami came forward again, Yami's eyes this time wandering down to look… at Yugi's lips?

'No way, just calm down.' Yugi thought to himself.

Yugi swallowed again, his throat felt thick, his breathing deepened and quickened. Yugi couldn't help but step back, practically as a reflex this time, as Yami continued his approach. Yugi found himself against the wall of the living room. As he hit the wall, a gasp was forced from his throat. Their bodies were centimeters apart before Yami halted. Yugi was suddenly aware of one of Yami's hands on the side of his face, the other hand grabbed Yugi's wrist gently. The heat coming from Yami's body made Yugi's heart go into overdrive. Yugi slammed his eyes shut, willing his body to calm down. Yugi noticed that Yami's breathing was even and calm.

"W-what are…?" Yugi couldn't even focus enough to ask Yami what he was doing.

"Look at me." Yami ordered.

Yugi obeyed and opened his eyes. Yugi likened the experience to looking into the sun. He would have laughed at the irony if he wasn't so frozen in fear. Yugi stared into the bright red orbs just inches from his own. Yami's hand was gentle against Yugi's cheek, his thumb lightly brushing his skin. Yugi resisted the urge to lean into that touch. His heart was hammering in his chest now. His breathing was ragged. Did Yami even have the slightest idea what he was doing to Yugi?

"I truly did what I thought was best." Yami said suddenly, still stroking the skin on Yugi's cheek, his voice was soft and sad, "I thought that if I left, if something happened to me, if I suddenly… wasn't there one day, if I was taken away by the Gods or by fate… that it would be easier because if I had stayed then I wouldn't have been able to keep away from you."

Yugi's breathing quickened, just what was Yami saying to him. His brain wasn't able to catch up with the situation they were in. Yugi refused to believe what his thoughts were screaming back at him. He was too distracted by the proximity of those crimson eyes and those lips…

Suddenly, Yami had pulled away and was walking towards the middle of the kitchen. Away from Yugi. Yugi felt cold as the heat that had been between them slipped away. Yami covered his face with his hand, rubbing his eyes. Yugi felt frozen against the wall and found that his thoughts were completely jumbled. He… they… did Yami...?

He had to be misunderstanding those looks that Yami had just given him.

Yami was focusing on the kitchen counter now, his fists clenched. Yugi felt his breathing and his heartbeat calming down. He wanted to go to Yami. But suddenly, Yugi was afraid. What if Yugi was wrong. Yami couldn't have meant that this whole thing for him was because of romantic feelings… right?

Yugi's thoughts flipped back through their conversations when they had shared a bond. They never talked about relationships. Yugi knew Yami was aware of Yugi's childhood crush on Anzu but that had faded a long time ago… after… he started developing feelings for Yami. When Yami and Yugi had been connected through the puzzle, Yugi would push any thought of even asking Yami what he would look for in a lover instantly aside. Afterall, it had been understood that Yami wouldn't stay. They had prepared to be separated… so why talk about a future that wouldn't have happened. But then, after their duel, it was different. When Yami returned through the light… it changed everything.

"I didn't want you to leave." Yugi said finally. "I wanted you to stay here. I wanted you to be nearby. You were my best friend. And you just…"

Yugi felt emotions stir deep within him. How different would the last five years had been if Yami hadn't gone to Egypt? Yami was still staring down at the kitchen counter. He appeared to be having a debate with himself.

"You could have stayed." Yugi said softly.

"I wanted to give you a chance to have a life without me around." Yami said, "You were forced to be with me for years. I wanted to let you have your own life. I… I honestly didn't want to watch what would have happened. I would have been… too jealous, for one thing."

Yugi frowned, jealous of what he wondered? Yami had just swore he didn't have feelings for Anzu. Did Yami just mean jealous of the friendly relationships Yugi had? Yugi understood that his and Yami's physical bond had been broken. That they would have had the same physical relationship in terms of the friendship that Yugi shared with Jou or Anzu, but he was confused. They still had experienced that spiritual and mental bond. They had shared things that Yugi would never be able to share with someone else.

"But, It was more than that." Yami suddenly turned around to face Yugi, "I had to leave. I needed to make sure. Before I made any more decisions, I needed to know that staying here couldn't have been taken away or reversed. When I went through the light into Duat, I passed through the seven gates, and I stood before Anubis who weighed my heart. When a Pharaoh's heart is lighter than Maat's feather, they can become a part of Osiris himself. After the weighing, when I approached Osiris and spoke with him, he explained to me that they could restore me to the human realm, if I had wished, to return here in this same time and place that I had left for a second life."

"There had to be a catch." Yugi said suddenly frowning.

Yami smiled, "That's exactly what I thought…"

Yugi was quiet for a moment. He could see how that offer just seemed too easy.

"Did you ask him?" Yugi wondered.

Yami's gaze hardened as he thought back to the memory, "I did. He said it wasn't for me to question. He only said that he could feel the disquiet in my heart. And so, if I felt as though I needed to return, the Gods would allow it. The more I thought about it… I had left so suddenly from this world… The disquiet that I felt in my heart was from the way I was sent to the afterlife. Even in my life as a Pharaoh, my time had felt cut short but at least then I had finished the business in that life I had set out to do before being sealed in the puzzle. But this time, I really wasn't ready to say goodbye to you."

Yugi's throat tightened. Yami hadn't stayed in Duat, because of Yugi.

"But, you had the chance to be at rest…"

Yami was looking at Yugi. An unspoken response was in his eyes.

"When I came back, I realized that I had made a very selfish decision. Everyone had already mourned me. You included. I knew I needed to get more answers before staying in case it was too good to be true. That's the reason I decided to go to Egypt. I knew from my past that there were books on this that I could seek out. I remembered very little about the Book of the Living but I had to find it. To make sure. And, like I said, you had a chance at a normal life. A chance to fulfill your dreams. To work on making games for the world and to chase after Anzu. I thought that by leaving and removing myself from the equation that it would… help you."

Yugi laughed, "I appreciate the thought but… you do realize that Anzu and I are just friends, right?"

Yami's face fell a little at Yugi's mirth and he blinked, "Well…"

Yugi chuckled as he watched Yami's face, "You're so dense about some things."

Yami frowned, "I hope you are aware of the phrase 'the pot calling the kettle black'."

Yugi pouted for a moment, and then, the two laughed. Something had shifted in that moment. Yugi's heart felt lighter. He still had a nervous feeling in his chest, but somehow, things were different.

"So… did you… date anyone at all then?" Yami asked.

Yugi's heart was fluttering now, there couldn't have been a question under this question, or could there have been?

"Um… y-yeah actually. Briefly."

Yugi could have sworn that Yami's eyes held a jealousy in them as they narrowed just slightly, but Yugi refused to believe this and instead attributed it to the dark kitchen.

"Who was it?"

"Just someone at school."

"Do you still talk to her?" Yami asked.

Yugi ignored the edge of coldness in Yami's question as he found himself laughing again. Yugi's laughter seemed to have knocked Yami out of his interrogation mode. Yugi went on to explain what his sudden amusement was about.

"No, Yami... I haven't spoken to him in a couple years now."

"Him?" Yami blinked, his eyebrows furrowed, clearly confused, "But… you never mentioned that uh… preference when we were bonded?"

Yugi shrugged and tried to act nonchalant while also ignoring the blush that formed in his cheeks at the word bonded. At certain times, when Yami spoke, Yugi could still hear the formalities that must be more from his past life than anything he had picked up while in this lifetime.

"It was after you left, I just came to terms with some personal things." Yugi hoped that Yami wouldn't question this response any further.

Yami went fairly quiet. Yugi grew nervous. Maybe he had misunderstood afterall. Yugi looked over but couldn't make out any of the details of Yami's face. Yugi felt a fear of rejection. The same that he had felt whenever he told someone new about his tastes. It was an unfortunate taboo in Japan. The kitchen was dark and Yugi couldn't judge Yami's reaction. While trying to gauge the look on his other self's face to this news, Yugi's eyes flickered over to the light on the microwave and noticed the clock.

"Is that really the time?" Yugi groaned, tomorrow was definitely going to be a late start… he should probably just email work now that he'd be logging in remotely.

Yami looked up, he hadn't really noticed the time. His body was still mostly attuned to Egypt's time zone. At midnight in Japan, it would have only been 5 pm in Egypt. Yugi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I should really get going." Yugi said reluctantly.

He had really started to feel like they were starting to get back to being friends. Yugi wouldn't allow himself to think of anything more than that right now. He really, really, really needed Anzu's advice though. But could he really ask Anzu about it? He knew she used to have feelings towards Yami, but they hadn't talked about it in such a long time. Anzu had been open to helping him out when he was struggling with his own feelings towards Yami and she had never made any hint that she still felt that way for the Pharaoh but, what if she did?

As they stood there, a silence fell over them, Yugi found he didn't want to say goodbye. He wasn't even sure when they'd meet up again.

"When do you start at the museum?" Yugi asked.

"In two weeks, after the exhibit is done. The person who will be training me will be so busy helping Isis that they wouldn't have been able to take the time to really train me until it's over anyway, so… I've got some time off." Yami said.

Yugi was glad to not hear any hint of disgust or malice in Yami's tone towards Yugi. Yugi briefly wondered if he should take a few days off from work. Maybe at the end of this week he could swing it. But that felt too far away.

"Why don't you come over to my apartment tomorrow? You can meet Ramses."

"Ah, your cat." Yami nodded, "That'd be nice."

"Great! I'll text you when I'm awake, I might uh, start later tomorrow and I'll just work from home."

Yugi could finally see in the dim kitchen light that Yami was smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much everyone for reading and your kind comments. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

XXXXX

Yugi had no trouble sleeping that night. When he woke in the morning, he got ready for his day and texted Yami for the first time in years. When he opened the chat, Yami's last 'I'm sorry' text was still on the screen. As Yugi texted the Pharaoh to let him know he was welcome to come over, he wondered what exactly the other had meant by the things he had said last night.

'What I did was for you… If I had stayed I wouldn't have been able to keep away from you.'

Yugi's cheeks felt hot. He didn't know if Yami really understood how those words sounded to Yugi. Sometimes, in Yugi's mind, Yami was the same spirit of the puzzle who was confident and mysterious and just a tad out of touch with modern day life. But, Yugi had to remind himself that that wasn't entirely true any more. After all, Yami had changed immensely just from the time he and Yugi had first 'met' each other. After Yugi found out about the spirit of the puzzle he had felt less afraid. It was better to know the reason for Yugi's random lapses in memories. After the two had reached their initial understanding and Yami allowed Yugi to be a part of his interactions with the world while Yami was in control and visa versa, more of Yami's true personality came out.

Since then, Yami had changed, and Yugi knew it. Every time there was some sort of change in Yami, Yugi had felt it. During Duelist Kingdom when Yugi stopped Yami from potentially killing Kaiba. Yugi felt a shift in the Pharaoh's heart after that. There was another when Yugi wouldn't leave the puzzle behind in the burning Black Clown game shop. Or like the time they had been separated briefly while fighting Dartz. When they had been reunited, Yugi had felt another change during that time. He knew Yami had been remorseful for putting Yugi in danger. Yugi had pounded on the door of the Pharaoh's soul room for what felt like an hour to get him to come out. It took a while, but Yugi convinced him he wasn't angry. And he wasn't, he was thankful. But there was that change.

Yugi could feel those times that Yami had emotionally grown through his time in the puzzle. But now, 5 years had gone by. How much had Yami changed and what new kinds of experiences had the Pharaoh gone through without Yugi there?

Yugi's phone dinged and he looked down at the text.

'I'll be there in ten minutes.' Read the response from Yami.

Yugi felt suddenly very self conscious but tried to shake any thoughts from his head. Ramses was sitting comfortably on his window perch. The apartment was already as clean as it was going to get. It wasn't perfect but it certainly wasn't messy. Yugi sighed and decided to check his emails quickly while he waited for Yami to get to his apartment. When the door buzzed, Yugi jumped up so quickly that a started Ramses went flying out of his window perch and ran to hide in the bedroom. Yugi hit the button to unlock the door for Yami and waited for a few minutes until his other self appeared at the stairwell door. Yugi waved from his apartment and Yami walked over.

"Hey! Did you walk? Is it cold out?"

Yami smiled and nodded as they entered the apartment, "It's not so bad out right now. I guess it's supposed to rain again tomorrow afternoon."

"Bummer."

Yugi watched Yami remove his shoes and stand up to take in the apartment. Yugi felt self conscious again.

"I can give you a little tour?"  
"I'd like that," Yami said with a smile looking around, "It's nice here. It fits you."

Yugi grinned, "Thanks, I like it. Oh, and uh, Ramses will probably come out in a minute. I kind of startled him when I got up to get the door for you."

Yami chuckled. The sound rolled through Yugi's head. It was just so good to be near Yami again. Yugi's apartment wasn't huge, the living room and dining area were pretty obvious from the front door. There was a small kitchen, a small balcony, and the one bedroom. Yugi's computer for work was set up in the living room. As they wandered back into the living room, Ramses pranced out after them, winding his way between Yami's legs. The sensation didn't seem to phase Yami very much who gently crouched down to allow Ramses to sniff at his hand. Yugi watched as the feline sniffed the hand and after a moment of taking in the foreign scent, nuzzled his cheek against Yami's knuckles.

"You're pretty good with cats." Yugi commented watching as Yami gave Ramses a gentle pet behind his ear.

"They seem to be fairly friendly to me. I think it's related to my past somehow. When I was a Pharaoh, I mean. We did worship them after all, even though the closest temple to Bastet was a few days journey. And, I do like cats. There were a lot around the university."

"Oh, really?" Yugi felt slightly uncomfortable as he realized that he knew next to nothing about Yami's time in modern Egypt.

Yugi wondered briefly back to the night of the exhibit. Yugi had remembered the others asking Yami a few questions but Yami didn't give super detailed answers to their questions. Yugi felt oddly uncomfortable with just not knowing what had all happened during Yami's time away from them. He felt curious and figured it couldn't hurt to just ask Yami about it.

"When you were there, where did you live?" Yugi asked as he watched Ramses winding his way around Yami, clearly enjoying the extra attention.

Yami smiled, clearly thinking back to the place with a fondness.

"I stayed in the spare room in Malik's apartment." He stopped petting Ramses and stood up, ignoring the cat's meow of protest, "Isis had insisted that she could help me get my own apartment if I had wanted but Malik was close to the university and me staying their helped him pay rent."

Yugi felt a sudden jealousy of Malik. He tried to ignore this sensation and watched as Ramses stretched up Yami's leg to paw gently at the Pharaoh's hand, begging for more attention.

"Did you live on campus at all?"  
Yami shook his head, "No. They didn't require it and Isis and Grandpa had agreed it may have been a little difficult for me to truly fit in a normal dorm life situation so staying with Malik was a good alternative."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Said Yugi softly.

"You didn't live on campus either, right?" Yami asked suddenly.

Yugi frowned and looked over, "R-right. How did you know though?"

Yami shrugged, "I asked Grandpa."

Yugi's face went hot and he looked away. He felt slightly ashamed. He never asked Grandpa about what Yami was doing because he was always too hurt to ask. If Yugi learned anything about what Yami was doing he had wanted to hear it from Yami directly.

"Gramps never mentioned it." Yugi said softly.

"I started asking more after you moved out. At first, like I said, I didn't want to know what you were up to. When you moved out… I guess I was more worried about you being alone."

Yugi didn't know how to respond. He felt a bubble of frustration building up inside of him. Yami had mentioned that before. Yugi couldn't believe that Yami just decided that giving up their friendship altogether was a better option than just being normal friends.

"Just because the puzzle didn't force us to be connected didn't mean I wanted you gone completely." Yugi said softly. "It couldn't have been that awful, to just be the same as the rest of us. I mean, I don't know what you would have to be sheltered from. It was still just the same group of friends."

Yami shook his head, "It wasn't that. It wasn't that I didn't want to be friends... I wanted…"

Yami's voice had trailed off and Yugi watched him. Yami's eyes were focused on Ramses who continued to wind his way around their legs, arching and pawing. Yugi looked down to gently shoo the cat as Ramses nibbled Yugi's socks in protest at the lack of attention. When he looked back up to the man across from him, Yami was staring at him, the same look of an internal struggle like Yugi had seen the night before was in his face. The taller man sighed.

"Did you have to work today?" Yami asked.

Yugi wanted to know what Yami was going to say. He wouldn't believe what his thoughts on what Yami might have just been about to say. Deciding that Yami could tell him when he wanted to, Yugi responded.

"Yeah, I checked my email before you got here. I haven't really had to take a lot of time off from work lately so I've got some time off stocked up."

'More like I haven't had to take a lot of time off ever.' Yugi thought lamely.

Yugi debated saying his next sentence. Yugi looked down. Not sure that he wanted to judge Yami's reaction to his next words.

"I was thinking about taking some days off, so that we could hang out? Until you have to start at the museum of course."

There was a brief pause. Yugi could feel Yami watching him. He felt a jab of anxiety in his gut as he imagined Yami leaving again.

"I'd like that very much." Came the response.

Yugi smiled, looking up. "Great! Not sure what all we could get up to, but at least then you won't have to just help Gramps out at the shop everyday. You know he'd try to get you to do it too."

Yami was smiling back. "You're probably right. Although I wouldn't mind. It'd be… nostalgic."

Yugi took in the image of Yami standing there. Smiling. He felt his heart flutter just a little at the idea that Yami was happy because of Yugi at that moment. The gnawing in his stomach was still there, reminding him to be careful, that this could be temporary, but Yugi dismissed it. He wanted to be near Yami. He wanted to have his friend back. He was afraid of losing that again. And at least, if Yami did leave them again, Yugi could enjoy the time he had with him for now, without having regrets later on.

"Great! Well, I'll do what I can to get my team ahead today on work and then, I'll take the rest of this week and next."

"Are you sure? That's a lot of time."

Yugi was relieved that Yami seemed genuinely concerned for taking up Yugi's time rather than irritated or annoyed with the thought of Yugi spending time with him each day.

"For sure! I know once you're at work that we won't be able to catch up. I'm sure we'll both be busy is all." Yugi tried not to let the sadness in his thoughts reach his smile.

'If you stay.' Said the voice in his head.

Yami nodded, "I'll let you get to it."

"Thanks, I'll be over tonight. Grandpa and I usually eat dinner together on Mondays." Yugi said as he walked with Yami to the door.

Yami slipped on his boots and nodded, "I'll see you later then."

"Yep! See you later."

Yugi still felt the pit in his stomach watching Yami walk away.

XXXXX

Yugi had arrived at 6:30 for dinner at the Game Shop. He brought their usual from the Chinese place between his apartment and the game shop with a couple extra dishes since Yami would be there. As they all sat down to the table, Yugi wondered what all Grandpa knew that Yugi didn't. All the talks that Yami had with Grandpa that Yugi didn't ask about. Clearly Yami had cared enough to ask Grandpa how Yugi was doing but Yugi just couldn't understand why if Yami supposedly had cared so much he didn't just ask Yugi himself. They ate dinner over polite conversation. Yugi talking mostly about how the project was going at work. Grandpa talking about the shop's newest shipment.

"I hope you won't be too upset that I'll be stealing your potential helper, Gramps." Yugi said after mentioning taking time off from work to hang out with Yami.

"Not at all! You know how I can be. I've got my routine." Grandpa smiled waving away any further discussion of his lack of help. "What were you boys thinking of doing during your free time?"  
Yugi threw a look at Yami, "Well we, hadn't really thought of that yet."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." Grandpa said confidently.

When dinner was done, Yugi helped clean up and Grandpa packed up a bit of the leftovers per usual for Yugi to take with him back to his apartment. Yugi said his goodbyes to Grandpa and Yami before heading out the door. Before he could close the door behind him, Yami had grabbed it and followed him out into the cool night air.

"Can I walk you home?" Yami asked.

Yugi was a little taken aback, "But it's late, and it's cold."

"So, is that a yes?" Yami was smiling.

"You don't have to, mou hitori no boku."

The old nickname had left his lips before he could stop it. His face went scarlet and he looked down to his feet.

"That's not a no." Yami said pulling his jacket over his arms with a smirk.

Yugi laughed, shaking the embarrassment from his thoughts and began to walk towards his apartment. Yugi was really happy to be around Yami again. It was really as though they were two pieces of the same puzzle. Not having him around had been painful. Of this fact, Yugi felt even more acutely aware now that Yami was back in Yugi's life. There was still the nagging in his gut that Yami might leave again, but Yugi wanted to trust Yami. That this time, he wasn't leaving. Not like before at least. Or at least, Yugi hoped Yami wouldn't. Yugi chewed on his lip thinking about it. The uncertainty. The broken promises…

"You've been awfully quiet tonight." Yami said pulling Yugi from his thoughts.

Yugi tried to grin and act casual, "Ah, just, a lot on my mind I guess. Work, and stuff."

He trailed off and the conversation went silent for a few moments.

"You don't have to take time off you know, if you're too busy." Yami said softly.

"No! That's not it, I mean, I really want to spend time with you."

"If you're sure…" Yami responded.

There was a heaviness in the air as they walked.

"What did you want to do tomorrow?" Yugi asked, hoping to change his own thoughts away from his current uncertainty.

Yami hummed in thought before answering, "Maybe the arcade? It's been a while since I've had a break to do something like that."

"That sounds good to me. Just don't be too disappointed when you can't beat my high scores." Yugi said with a playful grin.

"You're on." Yami said with his own return smirk.

The rest of the walk to Yugi's apartment was uneventful. They said goodbye and Yugi went up to feed a persistent Ramses. After the cat was satiated, Yugi decided that he would call Anzu. She was supposed to leave tomorrow. The phone rang a few times before her cheery voice came through the line.

'Hey Yugi! What's up?'

"Hey Anzu. I need your advice."

As Yugi explained the happenings over the past day and a half, Anzu listened carefully, letting Yugi get the entire situation off his chest before she gave her own thoughts. Yugi had left out the part about Yami saying he didn't have romantic feelings for Anzu and failed to mention his own long-since-past crush that he had on her, knowing she didn't need to hear about those details.

"Yugi… I really don't think he's leaving this time." Anzu said slowly, obviously still thinking over the details that Yugi had just told her.

"I mean, I guess I know that. I'm just confused why he couldn't have kept in touch at all. He insists that this was what he had to do. That he wanted to give me space but, didn't he miss being here at all? Or if he was asking Gramps about me why didn't he just decide to call me directly?" Yugi's thoughts were spinning like a tornado.

Anzu laughed slightly on the other end, "Oh Yugi… I think he should be the one to tell you that."

Yugi frowned, "What do you mean by that? Why do you think he did it?"  
"I mean I don't really know, but I have a pretty good guess." Anzu said, a smile still in her voice. "He obviously feels badly for how he left. I know it wasn't fair and I'd probably be pretty hurt if I were in your shoes too. But I think that he truly means to make it up to you and I don't think he's going to leave again."

Briefly, Yugi thought that it was a good thing Anzu wasn't nearby as he felt a slight urge to shake her. He wanted her to confirm this wasn't all just in his head. He needed to hear here take on things. Instead he just mumbled and grumbled into the phone.

"Just try to have fun these next two weeks." She said finally.

"I will… can I ask you one more thing?" Yugi said, uncertain of if he would be crossing a line with the question that had been burning in the back of his mind.

Anzu of course said yes but Yugi paused. He wanted to see, just to make sure. He had to.

"I uh… I just needed… I just wanted to see if you still had feelings for the Pharaoh. I told him that there were good museums in New York but…"  
"Oh Yugi, you didn't…"

Did Anzu sound, disappointed?  
"Well, Yeah… I did." He said softly.

"Yugi, I appreciate it. But I knew I never had a chance with Atem."

Yugi frowned, "Why would you think that? You're great, Anzu!"

Anzu laughed a little, "Thanks Yugi, really, but don't worry about me at all, okay? I'm glad you're letting Atem spend time with you. I think you'll see what I mean soon enough. He really cares for you Yugi..."

Yugi frowned.

"I don't know. Not anymore. I want to believe that but how can I trust my own thoughts?"

"If you can't trust your own, then trust mine, okay? I promise that it will be okay."

They chatted for a few more minutes, the conversation ended after a brief goodbye. Yugi offered to help her get to the airport tomorrow but Anzu had insisted that her parents and grandparents were already going to be there and she didn't want it to be a hassle for Yugi on the day he was supposed to be spending with Yami. When they ended their call, Yugi decided to turn in. It was still early, but he wanted to be rested for tomorrow. As Yugi drifted of to sleep that night thinking of the next day and what Anzu had said, he did his best to not think of it as a date…


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Yugi rushed to get ready to head over to the Game Shop. When he arrived, Grandpa had already opened the store and Yami was hanging out in the shop with him. The two appeared to be having a fairly serious conversation based on their expressions. Yugi had come in through the house door which didn't have the bell to alert to a new customer in the shop. Because of this, neither of the two men standing at the counter had noticed Yugi's presence.

"I just don't think I deserve it." Yami said, a deep sadness in his voice.

Grandpa was frowning at him. "You do, my boy. You and Yugi both do."

Yugi hesitated at the sound of his name. Did he want to interrupt? He decided to pretend like he hadn't heard them talking as he cleared his throat and approached them.

"Good morning!" Yugi called cheerfully.

"Oh, hello Yugi!" Grandpa's serious face cracked into a smile.

Yugi could see through the suddenly forced smile that there was something up with the conversation the two had just been having. Yami didn't look over to greet Yugi.

"Ready to go out today?" Yugi asked to Yami who had remained silent, clearly still thinking about whatever he and Grandpa had been talking about.

"Sure, I just need to get my shoes." Yami responded.

Yugi got the feeling that Yami was avoiding making eye contact with Yugi.

"I'll wait here for you and we can leave out the front door." Yugi said.

Without looking over, Yami nodded and walked out of the shop and into the house portion of the building that Yugi had just arrived through.

Grandpa sighed as Yami walked away.

"You alright, gramps?" Yugi asked, frowning at the exhausted look on his grandfather's face.

"I'm alright, Yugi. I'm just an old man. My heart just wants to see people around me happy. I know you feel that way as well. But, trust me, Yugi, one day, hopefully, you'll understand that life is just too short to be unhappy. It's too short for regrets as well. When you want something… don't hesitate to go for it, or you'll never know what could have happened." Grandpa gave him a weary smile.

Yugi did his best to return the smile but he felt confused by his grandpa's words. Was Grandpa talking about Yami? Was Yami unhappy here? While Yugi's brain was puzzling over Grandpa's statement, Yami had returned.

"I'm ready." He said, still not looking at Yugi.

Yugi nodded, slightly frazzled at the new thoughts floating around in his head. He tried not to let his concern into his voice. The task was made more difficult by the downcast look on Yami's face. Yugi tried to ignore it for now.

"A-alright, we'll be off then. See you later, Grandpa! Just call if you need anything!"

"Likewise. Have fun you two!" Grandpa said with a smile and waved goodbye.

The two exited the Game Shop and began to walk towards downtown Domino. Yugi wasn't sure if he should ask Yami about the conversation he had been having with Grandpa. Looking over, he saw that the Pharaoh's face was still etched with concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yugi asked before he could stop himself.

Yami finally looked over to Yugi. Yami's eyes held a sadness that Yugi couldn't quite understand. Yugi steeled himself. Ready for a rejection. Ready to be blocked out. Yugi turned his eyes forward, not wanting to let Yami see the reaction that he knew he wouldn't be able to stop if he was rejected.

But before Yami could answer, Yugi found himself speaking again.

"Grandpa said that, life is too short to be unhappy." Yugi said, "If you… aren't happy here… I'd understand."

Yugi said the words as easily as he could, but as they left him, the thought of Yami gone again was almost too much. He felt a crushing weight on his chest even just beginning to think about it. Yami gone would be absolute torture. But, if Yami truly wasn't happy here… Yugi would rather he be wherever would make him happy.

"I think you misunderstood." Yami responded, his voice thick with emotion.

Yugi looked over. Yami's face was etched with sadness. Yugi thought back to the night that he found Yami on the roof. Before he had left for Egypt. Was life for Yami just that bleak here?

"I don't know how I could be misunderstanding when you clearly look miserable." Yugi sighed.

"Yugi… I want to tell you what's on my mind, what's been bothering me. But I'm afraid to."

Yugi faltered a bit at these words. What could possibly make Yami afraid? After all, Yami had qualities that Yugi had always believed made him almost immune to fear. Traits that Yugi had always admired. Yami was brave, courageous, a born leader… he was a Pharaoh after all.

"Afraid of what?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed, "Of your reaction."

At that moment, Yugi's cell phone began to ring. Yami was looking at Yugi's pocket where the offending thing was buzzing. Yugi looked down.

"I should at least check… in case it's work." He gave Yami and apologetic look and pulled it out to look at the number.

"It's… Isis?"

Yami's eyes narrowed, "Answer it."

Yugi pressed the screen and held up the phone to his ear, "Hello?"  
"Hello, Yugi-kun." Came Isis' smooth voice.

"Hi Isis-san, what's up?"  
"Is the Pharaoh with you?"  
"Y-yeah, did you need to speak to him?"

"No, but if you would both please come to the museum, there are things we must discuss."

"S-sure?"

"See you soon then."

The call ended. Yugi stared at his phone for a minute. Completely confused by this sudden interruption. He could feel Yami watching him, waiting for him to explain.  
"She wants us to go to the museum."

Yami muttered something that clearly wasn't Japanese.

"Let's get going then." Yami said clearly and the two changed their course to the museum.

The museum wasn't very far from where they had been. Yugi wasn't sure how to bring up the conversation they had been having before they had been interrupted. Yami looked determined now rather than sad. Yugi didn't want to mention anything that might bring that sadness back to his other self's face. But Yugi wondered what Yami could have to say? What could he possibly tell Yugi that would make Yugi react in a way that could make Yami, of all people, fearful? The only thing Yugi could think of was Yami leaving again. Maybe that's what Isis was calling about? Maybe Yami had to return to Egypt? Maybe there really was a catch to all this?

As Yami and Yugi entered the museum, they made their way to the main offices. Yami had apparently already been given his access to the museum. They approached a door which had 'Employees Only' listed but Yami easily swiped them through with his thumb print. Yugi wasn't sure if this should be reassuring… if Yami had access to the museum then wouldn't that solidify that he was going to stay? Yugi didn't have time to truly think it over. The hallway that they entered was lined with offices. Yami approached the first door on the left and opened it. Isis was sitting inside.

"Pharaoh, Yugi-kun, thank you both for coming." She said softly in greeting turning to face them.

"What's going on Ishtar-san?" Yami asked.

"I believe that the Millenium Items have been found."

Yami's fists clenched. Yugi felt his entire body go rigid in fear. The items, were supposed to be destroyed, weren't they? Buried under the temple, where he and Yami's final duel had taken place?

"Who?" Yami asked, "Which dig team was it?"  
"It was Kaiba's actually."

Yami looked murderous, "Ra… I should have known."

"It would seem he didn't heed our warnings about the items still having some potentially dark powers." Isis looked fairly irritated.

Yugi wasn't used to seeing much emotion on the Egyptian's face. Yami was also obviously not happy, but clearly not as shocked about this news as Yugi had been. No one said a word for a few moments.

"I'll talk to him." Yami said finally.  
"Thank you, Pharaoh." Isis bowed her head slightly. "Just call me when you've found out what his plans are. Malik can return to Egypt to protect the items. If Kaiba will let us."

Yami nodded, "I'll do my best to make that happen."

Yami turned to leave the room, a slightly confused Yugi in his wake. As they exited the building, Yugi's thoughts caught up to the situation.

"So, you… think the items could still be a threat?" Yugi asked.

Yami turned a worried expression to Yugi, "I do. But, I'm not for certain. When we mentioned the possibility to Kaiba he only saw them as a potential tool for his company. With the items, he has some wild idea to learn more about the monsters of the past, to create new ones in his games today. The same way Pegasus had originally discovered the monsters was limited by the preserved tablets, but if Kaiba was able to see the ka as they had appeared in the past..."

"He isn't exactly a wealth of creativity, is he?" Yugi asked absentmindedly.

Yami began to laugh, "I suppose not. Let's get to Kaiba Corp to see if we can get Kaiba to at least give the items to the Ishtars to be examined. Then to the Cairo Museum. Where they belong."

Yugi smiled, "Yeah."

The two made their way over the few blocks to the Kaiba Corp headquarters. Yugi wondered as they approached how they were going to just walk in and meet with Kaiba when Yami pulled out a cell phone of his own. Yugi frowned. Why hadn't Isis just called Yami? Yami dialed a number and Yugi could hear the cold voice on the other end.

"Pharaoh." Kaiba seemed fairly indifferent to the sudden call.

"Kaiba. What exactly do you think you're doing?"  
"Please enlighten me on the current meaningless banter you're calling me for now."

"I mean with your dig team at the site of the Millenium Items." Yami said coldly.

"Oh... that. Well, since you insisted you weren't completely sure if they were dangerous anymore I thought I'd find out myself." Kaiba replied.

"Let us up."  
"Us?"

"Yugi's here too."

"Two brats. Great."

Yami ended the call and walked over to the security booth. They were let in and escorted to the elevators. As they walked down the hall, past the very pretty personal secretary's desk, they were let into a large office. Yugi hadn't been here since they had come to pick up the forged birth certificate for Yami. Seto was sitting at his large desk, an impressive view of the city's skyline was behind him through the floor to ceiling windows that lined the wall.

"Kaiba. Don't you get it? Those items belong to the Egyptian people. If they're not still a threat. And if they are a threat, the Ishtars need to guard them."

"I'm aware of your opinion on this, Pharaoh." Seto responded, not bothering to offer them a seat, nor standing as they entered.

"Then what do you think you're going to gain by taking them? Truly. Do you think that they're going to somehow help Kaiba Corp?"

Yugi swore he saw Seto flinch.

"No."

The two puzzle wearers looked at eachother. So then why…?  
"I don't believe in any of this mystical hocus pocus, but I keep having dreams about these stupid items. Like something is telling me I have to find them. When they're recovered, depending on what happens, then I'll consider giving them to you."

"Dreams?" Yugi asked, "Just about the items?"

"About finding them. There's something warning me that if I don't, something bad will happen." Seto scoffed, "Of course, it's probably nothing."

Yami's face softened, "Fine. Have it your way. But if anything happens with the items-"

Seto cut him off, "Don't worry, Pharaoh. You'll be the first to know. Second will be that annoying Isis woman."

Yami frowned, "She's an excellent archeologist."

"Whatever." Came the response.

Hearing the finality in the conversation, Yami and Yugi turned to leave.

"Yugi." Seto's voice stopped the shortest of the two before he exited the room.

Yugi turned to look at him, "Yeah?"  
Seto's face was stony, "Don't think the company will be lenient if your project gets delayed because you're too busy hanging out with your boyfriend. The project needs to be done by the end of the year still, regardless of all this other nonsense."

Yugi's face inflamed at Seto's words.

"Kaiba-kun, he's just… Yami's not…" Yugi began, but he was cut off.

"You're not fooling anyone Yugi, just don't forget to come back to work in two weeks." Seto turned his chair away from Yugi to focus back on something on his computer.

Yugi shut the door, maybe a little too hard, and turned to face an amused Yami.

"What did he say? Judging by your face, I don't know if I should march back in there and yell at him or laugh with you."

Yugi shook his head, "Forget it. He's just… he's just being Kaiba."

"Right."

The two left the premises and as they stood outside Yugi realized that it was already nearly past lunch time when his stomach let out a low grumble.

"Hungry?" Yami asked.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed, "Yeah, I guess so."

Yami only smiled, "Did you want to eat somewhere? I know our morning went a little off course."

Yugi thought briefly, "Uh, well there's a place with great sushi just around the corner?"  
"That sounds great actually. I know it's hard to believe, but great sushi is pretty rare to come by in Egypt." Yami said with a wink.

XXXXX

As the two sat down at their table to look through the menu, Yugi's thoughts wandered a bit. He had been here a few times before and knew what he'd like to order so he was using the menu as a partial shield, looking over the top of it to watch Yami. Yami sat there, reading over the menu. He seemed happier than he had this morning. Yugi thought back to when he had first learned that Kaiba Corp would be involved in the museum's exhibit. A pang of jealousy shot at his heart. The idea that Kaiba of all people was getting to talk to Yami all these years, and Yugi wasn't.

"You and Kaiba seem to have kept in touch." Yugi said simply, trying not to hint at the jealousy forming in his heart.

Yami looked up, "Well, yes. He and Isis were mainly the two who would correspond with each other. I mainly had to be their referee. Kaiba is…"

"An insufferable megalomaniac?" Yugi offered.

Yami smiled, "Yes. Most definitely."

The two laughed lightly.

"Do you know he flew out four times to Egypt to challenge me to a duel?" Yami was shaking his head at the memory.

"You're kidding me?"

"I wish I was. I turned him down every time but he's rather persistent."

"You can say that again…"

The waitress came to take their order. Yugi didn't miss the way her eyes lingered on Yami. He couldn't blame her. He was undeniably attractive.

Yugi still felt a little bitter knowing Seto had not only been in contact with Yami over the past five years but also had gone out to see him. Isis as well, but at least being in contact with Isis made the most sense for Yami's situation. She lived in Egypt after all.

Yugi's thoughts drifted back to earlier in the day. Could that be one of the things Yami was afraid of? Yugi finding out about relationships Yami had without him? It seemed like a stretch, but Yugi couldn't think of anything else.

"Yami?"  
"Yes, aibou?"

"Ah… when you were in Egypt… did you really never… date anyone?"

Yugi tried to ignore the nervous fluttering of his heart as he asked the question. Yami smiled at him. There was something in this smile. Yugi couldn't put his finger on it.

"No, aibou. Never."

Yugi's heart leapt in his chest a little, but he tried to keep his outward appearance cool.

"Any particular reason?" Yugi asked in the closest tone to nonchalant that he could muster.

"Hm… nothing in particular I suppose." Yami had a glint in his eye.

He was teasing Yugi. Yugi narrowed his eyes at him. What game was Yami playing and how could Yugi win? Yami crossed his arms and leaned back. Yugi knew that pose.

'Oh, game on…' Yugi thought with a grin.

A guessing game it was then. Yugi's first question was a shot in the dark.

"Maybe it was something about the way Egyptian women talk?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed, "Not even close."

"You hate commitment?"

"No." Yami replied, "Quite the opposite."

"Yooooou've taken a vow of celibacy?"

Yami's head tossed back and he laughed, "Not that either."

Yugi's heart fluttered. Did he dare ask the next question?

"You've… already got someone you like?"  
Yami's smile was sweet, "Yes."

Yugi's gut twisted. He suddenly felt less confident about winning this game. Especially if that was the face Yami made thinking about this other person.

"I-is that part of what makes you afraid?" Yugi asked, trying not to give away how nervous he was.

Yami's face tightened slightly as he responded, "Yes."

Yugi had to steady his breathing. He was too afraid to ask anything else. They sat in silence for a few moments. Yugi debating in his head. Could it have been Isis? But she was there with him in Egypt. Seto? Yugi doubted it… but…

"Is it… Seto?"

Yami's face split in two and he doubled over in laughter. Yugi sat, pouting as the mighty Pharaoh promptly laughed in his face.

"S-sorry Yu-Yugi," Yami said between fits of laughter, "N-never in a m-milion years! He was my cousin in our past lives you know..."

Yami wiped a tear from his eye that had formed from laughing so hard.

Yugi sighed and shook his head, "Well you swore you didn't have feelings for Anzu. and Isis was with you the entire time in Egypt. Seto is the only person that I'm even aware of you being in contact with these past years. Besides Grandpa."

Yami made a face at Yugi.

Yugi threw up his hands in defeat, "Fine, you win. I give up."

"Give up?" Yami's grin faded slightly at these words.

"Yes, I give up."

Yami smiled softly and waved his hand from his self to Yugi, "Pot? Kettle."

"Are you calling me dense?" Yugi playfully narrowed his eyes at Yami.

"I'm just observing, aibou."

Their food arrived. The waitress hung around an extra second more than was necessary asking if they needed anything else. She briefly looked between the two men. But after Yami responded to her questions of if they needed anything else with an indifferent 'no thank you' while not sparing her a single glance she took the hint and went to check on her other tables.

As they ate, the subject of their little game now blessedly dropped, Yugi asked other questions about Yami's time in Egypt. As he sat there, listening to the former Pharaoh talk about some of his discoveries, Yugi felt the same draw to Yami he always had. Yami was undeniably another half of Yugi's soul. When Yugi had wished on the puzzle for a friend, he didn't expect to get his best friend… his soul mate.

'Woah where did that come from?' Yugi thought, his face suddenly feeling flush.

The sight of Yugi blushing made Yami stop mid-sentence.

"Everything alright?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi's glowing face.

"Uh… yeah. Just um, is it hot in here to you?"

Yugi knew the excuse sounded lame. It actually was pretty cold in the restaurant. Sushi restaurants usually were. Afterall, the last thing management wanted was the raw fish getting warm.

"I could ask them to turn the temperature down if you're uncomfortable?" Yami asked.

Yugi didn't miss the suspicious in Yami's gaze.

'Shoot.' Yugi thought.

"Uh! No! I… I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Yami reached across the table and touched Yugi's forehead. Feeling Yami's hand touching him made Yugi's heart flutter. Yami's hand moved from it's forehead assessment to feel Yugi's cheek.

"Hmmm, I guess you don't feel feverish or anything... you're sure you're alright?" Yami said, his hand lingering against Yugi's skin.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I'll uh, I'll go to the bathroom really quick and cool off." Yugi stood up quickly, breaking their contact, and made his way to the men's room without hesitation.

In the bathroom, he splashed his face with some cool water and sighed, looking at his reflection momentarily. Yugi had never been overly confident in terms of his appearance, but his thoughts never dwelled on his looks anyway. When he had been young and in high school, he cared even less. Thinking back now, it might have done him good to pay a little more attention, although it probably wouldn't have stopped the bullies. Yami had convinced Yugi to wear things Yugi otherwise wouldn't have picked out. When Yami left, Yugi insisted that Yami take all his old accessories. Yugi hadn't needed them.

Yugi wondered if he should maybe try to put more attention into the way he looked now. The blush was starting to fade off his face. Yugi didn't think he looked bad. People had always thought he looked cute after high school. Maybe he needed to look more mature rather than 'cute'? The thought fizzled off. If Yami had someone that he already liked… and if it wasn't Yugi… then what would be the point in dressing differently or doing his hair differently? Dejected, he shook his head.

'Get a grip, Yugi.'

Yugi decided to head back to the table before Yami came looking for him. As he left the bathroom, he passed nearby the entrance to the kitchens.

"He's totally hot." Came a voice.

"He's also clearly on a date." Said a second voice.

"You really think so? But they look alike?"  
"Yeah and it's adorable."

At this point Yugi could tell this second voice was their waitress.

Yugi walked out of ear shot to hear the rest of the conversation. So much for getting rid of his blush. It sounded like their waitress maybe got the wrong hint from Yami's indifference. Did they really look like they were on a date? Yami watched Yugi walk back over to the table.

"Feel better? You still look a little warm?"

Yugi laughed lightly, "Well, yeah. I've got a different reason for looking this way now. I… I think our waitress thinks that we're on a d-date."

Yami's face fell a little at these words. Yugi watched Yami as his eyes dropped down to their now nearly empty plates.

"S-sorry, I mean… I hope it doesn't bother you too much. We can, go if you want?" Yugi said, not sure how to take Yami's reaction.

Yami shook his head, looking up at Yugi. That look that Yugi couldn't quite pin down was there again. The same look that he had this morning. It almost reminded Yugi of when Yami was feeling determined, but somehow, different. After all those years together, Yugi couldn't tell exactly how Yami was feeling just by looking at him. The thought bothered Yugi.

"I don't mind at all Yugi." Yami said simply.

"Ah…" Yugi sat down, "Alright."

Yami was still looking at Yugi as he asked, "Does it bother you?"

Yugi was taken aback by the question itself but also by the slight hesitation in Yami's voice.

His heart jumped to his throat. He desperately wanted to tell Yami that, no, it didn't bother him that other people thought it was a date. It bothered him more that it wasn't a date at all. Not a real date. That Yugi wanted to be able to not feel guilty at how badly he wanted to be with Yami. To not feel selfish. To not be so concerned that he was somehow interfering with Yami's happiness. Because if the person that Yami liked turned out to not be Yugi, Yugi would be heartbroken, but the last thing Yugi wanted to do was make Yami feel obligated to stick around or be with Yugi out of pity. Not that Yugi truly believed Yami would do that, but he couldn't help the fear in his heart.

So, instead of trusting himself to say anything at all, Yugi just shook his head no. Yami smiled at him. The waitress brought the bill, this time looking at both of them with a smile. Yugi could almost hear her voice again in his head saying 'adorable' and he fought back another blush. Yugi insisted he pay. This likely didn't help the waitress' idea that the two had been on a date. They gathered their things and headed back out onto the street.


	8. Chapter 8

It was well past one now and the streets were slightly more busy. Yami and Yugi agreed to at least get in an hour at the arcade like they had originally intended. Yami paid for their games since Yugi had paid for their lunch. Yugi pouted, but allowed it. They spent time bantering and challenging one another. They played a few co-op games and completely obliterated the top scores.

The more they won, the more the machines kept spitting out an unreasonable amount of tickets at them. Yugi and Yami went to browse the gift shop where you could exchange your tickets for prizes but really didn't need anything.

As they debated what to do with their tickets, Yugi saw a small girl looking through the glass of the display case. The item she was looking at required a thousand tickets, but she was clutching only a small handful of tickets. The object that had caught her eye was a little crystal unicorn. Yugi walked over to her and knelt down beside he.

"That's a very pretty unicorn, isn't it?" He asked her with a smile.

She looked over, uncertain of the stranger beside her. But after seeing Yugi's friendly face, she offered Yugi a small smile in return.

"Yeah! But… mommy said I don't have enough." She mumbled looking at her tickets.

"Well, here you go. This should be more than enough." Yugi said, holding the tickets that he and Yami had won out here.

"Are these really for me?!" She squealed.

Yugi nodded, "They sure are!"

"Wow! Thanks mister!" She took the tickets carefully, giggling with excitement as she walked over to the man behind the counter to exchange them for the unicorn.

Yami was smiling at Yugi as he approached where Yami stood watching the scene unfold. As they started to walk away, they heard the voice of who must have been the girl's mother asking her where she had gotten enough tickets. They sped up a little, smiling at one another. Afterall, it was more fun to do good deeds in anonymity.

As they made their way back out onto the street, Yugi found himself dreading the end of the day. He really didn't want to stop being around Yami. Selfishness be damned. He had missed this. It was so easy to be around Yami, even if it did cause him to have occasional concern over his ongoing heart palpitations of which Yugi was more and more certain was probably an actual heart condition, not just nerves. There were several times that Yugi caught himself staring at Yami.

"Where would you like to go now?" Yami asked as they leisurely wandered the sidewalk along the store fronts.

The question snapped Yugi out of his thoughts.

He really, really, didn't want the day to be over.

"Well, we could, go back to my apartment? If you wanted that is... I have that new Super Smash Brothers game if you haven't played it?"

Yugi worried that maybe his desire to stay around Yami was too obvious. And after all, wasn't Yugi supposed to still be mad at Yami for leaving? For the years of silence? Yugi wanted to be mad. But as he asked the question, Yami's smile made Yugi's heart flutter and any ounce of hatred that Yugi could even think to hold onto (which wasn't very much to begin with) was completely vaporized.

"I'd like that."

As the two walked to Yugi's apartment, Yugi found he was glad to be heading indoors. The sky had gotten cloudy and dark just in the short walk home. He was sure it was going to start raining any minute. Ramses was there to greet them, brushing up against Yugi and Yami, before walking over to the cabinet where the food was kept and rubbing against the doors. Yugi shook his head at the feline's antics and fed Ramses an early dinner so he'd stop his begging. Yugi went to the living room to get things set up. As he did, Yami was walking around, taking a closer look at the apartment.

Yugi began to pull out the Nintendo, it had been a while since he'd played this system. He hadn't had a good excuse to try out the new Super Smash game yet. Jou and Honda had mentioned coming over to play and Yugi normally would have invited them, but just thinking about it he had felt a pang of jealousy… he just wanted to spend time with Yami alone right now.

"Aibou?" Came Yami's voice as Yugi tried to organize the wires for his Nintendo system.

"Yeah?" Yugi replied, looking over to Yami.

Yami was standing at the edge of the living room, looking around at the walls.

"Do you… not have any mirrors?"

Yugi stopped his organization process and stood up. He had never thought that anyone would notice, but no. Yugi had made a point to never buy unnecessary decorative mirrors. When he lived with Grandpa at the game shop, his old bedroom had the large floor length mirror and he had come to abhor it.

Yugi had a single mirror in his apartment. The one in the bathroom. And he had only kept that because having no bathroom mirror was something people would definitely notice. And he did occasionally try to make himself look presentable although his wild hair was hardly tamable, mirror or not.

Yugi returned to setting up the game as he responded.

"There's… there's one in the bathroom? If you need it?"

Yugi hoped this response wouldn't give away any other meaning behind the lack of reflective surfaces in the apartment.

"... Thanks." Yami walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

'Don't overthink this,' Yugi told himself.

Yami came out after a moment. Yugi had the game set up for them and turned on the television.

"What about pictures?" Yami asked as he sat next to Yugi on the couch.

"What?" Yugi took his eyes off the home screen of the game to look over at his darker half.

"You don't have any pictures here. Your grandpa has them all over the place. I guess I just thought you'd have a lot too."

"Oh uh… I just never got around to putting some up."

Again, Yugi internally winced at his omission of the truth as he looked away from Yami. It wasn't a total lie. He did have pictures. He had 3 pictures in his apartment to be exact. One of Yugi with his Grandpa when Yugi was just a baby. One of Yugi, Jou, Anzu and Honda from high school. And one of Yugi with Yami, just a day or two after their duel. But Yugi didn't like to look at them. He hadn't liked to be reminded of Yami.

Maybe it would be different, now that Yami was back in Japan, but if Yami pursued his love interest... Yugi bit his lip and tried not to look back at Yami. But when Yugi had set up the game completely and Yami didn't move to grab the other controller, Yugi found his eyes drifting over to the man sitting next to him. Yami was watching him intently. Yugi felt his cheeks heat up under the crimson gaze. They were only a foot apart on the couch. The proximity and location made Yugi nervous.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked down. Yami was on to him. Yugi knew his other self could tell there was more to the story than Yugi had given. But how could Yugi tell Yami anything else? If Yami liked someone, the last thing Yugi wanted to do was confess his feelings. Losing Yami was unbearable the first time. Thinking about losing Yami a second time because of something stupid like telling him of Yugi's unrequited love would be worse.

Outside, it had begun to rain. The soft pitter-patter against the windows calmed Yugi for a moment.

Yugi's thoughts drifted.

"When… when we were at the museum last Saturday, at the exhibit…"

Yugi hesitated.

"Yes?" Yami encouraged.

Yugi took a few breaths, unsure of what he wanted to say. He looked down at his hands, unable to meet Yami's eyes as he continued speaking.

"You had said to me that you could never hate me. But, how could that be true, Yami? What do you even mean by that? And what do you mean by what you said about not being able to stay away from me? I don't… I feel like maybe you're here because you feel bad for me or guilty or responsible or something. But, I promise I'm able to take care of myself and… it sucked when you left but, I don't want you to be miserable here. I don't want you to be unhappy because of me…"

"I know you're capable, aibou. It's nothing you've done. I've found that I'm pretty miserable away from you."

Yugi couldn't look up the words made his heart ache.

He was sure Yami didn't know how his words sounded to Yugi.

"But… you didn't even want to know what I was doing?" Yugi said trying to ignore the pain.

"Because I was jealous."

Yugi's eyes came up. Crimson met Amethyst.

"Of what?" Yugi asked.

"Of the people who were able to stay near you."

Yugi clenched his fists, "But you could have been one of those people. Even when you had gone to Egypt! Even if you never had come back here! You… you shut me out completely. That's why, when you said that you could never hate me. How can I believe that? I don't want to think that you do hate me, but I know I'm probably obnoxious and just..."

Yami had moved before Yugi could react. Yami's hands had grabbed Yugi's shoulder and pushed Yugi back onto the couch. Yami's knees were straddling his hips. Hovering over him, Yami's eyes bore into Yugi's. Yugi's heart was hammering inside his chest. He thought back to when they had been alone in the kitchen at the Game Shop. Yami had approached him this same way. In a way that made Yugi's chest tight with anxiety. If only Yami would lean down...

'Does he not realize how this makes me feel?' Yugi thought, trying to ignore desire he was feeling throughout his body.

As Yugi tried to reel in his thoughts, Yami began to speak.

"Even in death, my only thoughts were of you."

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed as he looked at Yugi who recognized a pain in them. Yami continued to explain.

"My fears were rejection. I was afraid of being rejected by you. I didn't want to stop you from pursuing relationships. I didn't want to be an obstacle to you or your future. I… thought that I might be taken back to the Duat and I thought that it would be easier. Easier for you and for myself. I was wrong. I didn't realize until I was in Egypt that leaving you was the most difficult and stupid thing I have ever done. But it was too late. The longer I was there, the more I tried to distance myself from you because I had to give you a chance to just be without me. You deserved it. You had already given half of your soul to me for years. I… I was jealous of the people around you because I wanted to be with you. I wanted… to be more than just your friend."

Yugi's eyes went wide. There was a pink hue across Yami's face. Yugi was misunderstanding this… right? He couldn't be hearing these words coming from Yami.

"You already were more. You are more. Mou hitori no boku…" Yugi's voice was barely a whisper.

The rain outside was pounding on the windows. Yugi felt his heart in his throat. The two stared at each other for a few seconds but that felt like a lifetime.

Yami's face began to descend, ever so slowly towards Yugi's, as if Yami was giving Yugi the opportunity to stop this if he had wanted. Yami went onto one elbow, their faces were inches apart. Yugi's thoughts went blank and his body felt as though it was on fire. Yugi's eyes widened as his lips were captured by Yami's. Yugi's hands went up to grab onto the lapel of Yami's jacket, pulling them closer together, prompting a moan from the Pharaoh.

Yami's lips moved slightly and Yugi responded, opening his mouth to let Yami in who greedily obliged. Yami's tongue worked its way into Yugi's mouth, tasting the shorter man completely. Yugi could feel his body responding but didn't have time to be embarrassed as Yami continued his attack on Yugi's mouth. Their breath mingled and Yugi found himself gasping and sighing into the kiss, and whimpering slightly when the attention to his mouth was gone. Yami had pulled away.

"That is what I've been trying to stop myself from doing since the moment we were separated."

"Uh.. that was um…wow..." Yugi couldn't even find the words he wanted to say, his entire brain felt like mush.

"I want to stay with you, aibou. I learned my lesson. I can't stay away from you, I can't leave you, you're a part of me and I know that my place is with you, if you'll let me be there." Yugi watched the Pharaoh as he took one of Yugi's hands, placing a light kiss to it.

As the slow kisses worked their way up Yugi's arm, the fuzziness in his brain broke for just a moment to respond, "Yes…"

Their lips found each other again and Yugi melted.


End file.
